White Lilies
by reincarnatedcrazybutterfly
Summary: EXB. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family decided to spend their summer at the rainiest place they could find – Forks. Then one day Dr. Cullen got introduced to the new nurse. Much to his surprise they met before. “Hello Dr. Cullen. I’m Isabella Swan.”
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own the plot and some OC's but not the Twilight cast._

* * *

**AN: Hi! This story was made in a rush so the editing quality was sparse so I decided to edit and refine this story. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed! I will be deleting some of my old author's notes.**

**Margaux**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family decided to spend their summer at the rainiest place they could find – Forks. Then one day Dr. Cullen got introduced to the new nurse. Much to his surprise they met before. "Hello Dr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan."**_

* * *

**Carlisle's POV.**

_Set in the start of Summer of 2008. It's been two weeks since they arrived in Forks._

"Hello Dr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan."

The one standing before me was supposedly the new nurse I was supposed to be handling. Her scent was similar and oddly familiar, I might add. I know this person, well, if she was a person. Standing before me was a young nurse, the same _physical _age as one of my sons, her dark brown hair tied up in a tight bun, wearing a white nurse's outfit complete with the white stockings and white shoes that almost rivaled the whiteness of her pale skin. But what were startling were the eyes that stared at me with curiosity and knowledge. They were gold.

I blinked, slightly taken aback. There's no doubt about it. She's one of us. And by one of us I mean – "I am what you think I am doctor." She said in the same tinkling voice like bells. I blinked again. She's a vampire and she looks oddly familiar. She blinked and I saw a smile playing at the corner of her lips and I mentally slapped myself at my uncharacteristic rudeness. I chuckled and took her extended hand. "Pleasure to meet you Nurse Swan." She laughed. "It's good to see you again Dr. Cullen though I am slightly disappointed that you don't remember me."


	2. Unorthodox Proposition

_"Pleasure to meet you Nurse Swan." She laughed. "It's good to see you again Dr. Cullen though I am slightly disappointed that you don't remember me."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unorthodox Proposition**

_**Flashback from yesterday. Still in Carlisle's POV:**_

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

A middle-aged red-haired nurse went inside my office.

"So sorry to interrupt Dr. Cullen but I have a proposition for you."

I looked up from my charts then beckoned her to take a seat. I wonder what could the head nurse want from me?

"Please, sit down Nurse Jenny." I said politely.

She sat down and smiled.

"Yesterday we accepted a fresh young nurse. And I must say she's quite a rare talent! She's smart – topped the Board exams and graduated from an Ivy League school and she's only seventeen!"

I nodded. "Well, that does sound impressive. She'll be an asset to the hospital."

She nodded impatiently. I have a feeling there's more. Her eyes lit up she began talking excitedly again.

"That's only half of her artillery!"

I nodded in encouragement. "I see, go on."

"Chase and I oriented her then observed her. She's so good with the patients – yet then again, the girl's a beauty – I know that helps."

I chuckled. I think I know where this is going. "So where do I fit in Nurse Jenny?"

She raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her. "Well certainly doctor you could note the comparison."

I chuckled again and tilted my head a bit. "Oh?"

She laughed. "Dr. Cullen, what's a brilliant doctor like _you_ doing in this dingy hospital? She laughed again. "Do you get it now? Why you would pick Forks to work we'll never know but the same reason goes for the new nurse. We don't want good talent go to waste."

Dear God, if Aro was a woman, he would be Head Nurse Jenny Smith.

"We know that if we could push her a little, inspire her, she might continue on to med school so we want to assign her to you as your assistant nurse so you could teach her while you work on your cases. She'll learn well under you."

I pondered about the proposition. Why not? "I'd be honored to but sadly I'm only here for the summer."

She smiled. "Its quite alright. With a family like yours, maybe she'll go with you."

I knitted my brows. "That's presumptuous of you Nurse Jenny. What would her parents say?"

She sighed. "The poor thing lives alone."

My brow furrowed deeper. "Alone? So young to be living alone."

She smiled sadly. "From what she told us, her parents died when she was six years old. She and her older brother Henry lived with their aunt but that didn't last long. Her brother died after a few years and she emancipated herself from her aunt when she started college because her aunt had married. I guess it wasn't that hard to find funding for her schooling. She was always offered scholarships and she had an ample amount of inheritance to get by."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say.

She suddenly stood up and smiled. "So doctor, how about it?"

I stood up too. "I'd be delighted to do anything I can to help her." I smiled. But I don't think she could live with a bunch of vampires, could she?


	3. Interesting

_She suddenly stood up and smiled. "So doctor, how about it?"_

_I stood up too. "I'd be delighted to do anything I can to help her." I smiled. But I don't think she could live with a bunch of vampires, could she?_

**Chapter 3: Interesting**

_**Back to reality.**_

I blinked again. She chuckled. I closed my eyes and held up my hands in surrender.

"I'm terribly sorry, I really can't place you."

She chuckled. "Its fairly alright doctor. You're a busy man. I'll give you a hint though." She sat down on the chair in front of my desk and folded her arms on top of the table and smiled. "How is Mr. Masen doing?"

I swear on my dead life that if I could've died from shock I would've. Dear God, she knows about Edward? What's more she knows his real last name! Seeing this girl-er-vampire in this nurse's uniform – it all suddenly dawned on me. She smiled sensing my recognition.

"You're the trainee nurse assigned to the Masens during the Spanish Influenza epidemic in 1918."

She closed her eyes while beaming and nodded. "Bingo!"

One thing puzzled me though and I looked her straight in the eye. "But how could you have known that I changed Edward?"

She bit her lip guiltily and opened one of her eyes. "I, uh, kind of followed you." She said nervously. "I knew that he was still breathing when you took him so I got suspicious then I saw you bite him. I was so shocked that I ran home."

I got followed? Wait! She was a human then. And judging by her age then and her age now – "Isabella – "

"Call me Bella doctor."

"Okay, Bella, what year were you born – as a human I mean?"

"1901. September 13 to be exact."

"If I'm correct you were changed the same year as Edward, is that right?"

She nodded. "Not just the same year doctor. I got changed an hour after Edward."

_Beep. Beep._

"Oh dear. I'm sorry for taking off Bella. I'm needed but do come over at our house tonight. You get off at five, correct?' "Yes." "Why don't you come around six? I'm sure you might've heard that I live with my family." "I did and I'm impressed doctor. Add to that we have the same eyes so I'm assuming you're 'vegans' too. But I wouldn't want to intrude so suddenly." I chuckled. "Nonsense. It's no trouble at all! Well since it's just an hour from now could you please sort these files in my drawers and I'll come back in a while." "Certainly doctor."


	4. Enter Edward

**Angel of Madness: Thanks for the review! I promise a lot of questions will be answered in the following chapters. I'm thinking of uploading five chapters today. I'll do as many as I can!**

**Margaux (that's me!)**

* * *

_"Oh dear. I'm sorry for taking off Bella. I'm needed but do come over at our house tonight. You get off at five, correct?' "Yes." "Why don't you come around six? I'm sure you might've heard that I live with my family." "I did and I'm impressed doctor. Add to that we have the same eyes so I'm assuming you're 'vegans' too. But I wouldn't want to intrude so suddenly." I chuckled. "Nonsense. It's no trouble at all! Well since it's just an hour from now could you please sort these files in my drawers and I'll come back in a while." "Certainly doctor."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Enter Edward.**

**Edward's POV**

Its so boring at home and I ended up driving towards the hospital where Carlisle – my father was working. I parked my silver Volvo near Carlisle's Mercedes and went inside the hospital. Sigh, gotta deal with the receptionist again.

Hubba-hubba! The Cullens are really good-looking people! And the doctor's son is so gorgeous!

_Wow. He's so hot._

I cringed at the thoughts the receptionist and some nurses were thinking. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and walked up to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Johnson. I was wondering where Dr. Cullen is?

She blushed. "He-he's at the ER at the moment." She stammered.

I smiled politely and nodded. "Thank you, I'll just wait in his office."

Before I opened the door of Carlisle's office I smelled something. My eyes widened in horror. There's a vampire here! The scent's not familiar. I opened the door cautiously and scanned the room. No one's here?

-rustle rustle-

There! Under the desk! I crouched and prepared myself to lunge at the intruder when –

"Oh doctor you're ba—AAA" A silk melodic voice said. Everything happened so fast! Right when I made a move she stood up, startled, tripped and fell back! A flurry of papers flew from her grasp and she landed with a thud. I was too surprised to move. She looked at me, blinked and smiled. Whoa she's beautiful!

"Hi… Edward. Its good to see you again – and on your feet this time." She said shyly and bit her lip. Realization dawned on me that I was just standing there. "Um, I ah – Who are you? And here let me help you up." I extended my hand to her. She took it and I almost let go from the sudden jolt I felt. She laughed lightly. She has such a beautiful laugh! She smiled.

"You probably don't remember me but due to lack of hands, I was the trainee nurse assigned to be you and your mother's bedside nurse."

I slapped my forehead. Of course! My memory was hazy but I remembered her!

"How stupid of me not to remember right away! Brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin, heart-shaped face in a white uniform!"

She chuckled and smirked. "If you hadn't mentioned the brown eyes I would've called it a bluff as you're stating the obvious right now. It's Bella, by the way."

"Ha ha." I laughed nervously. Shit. She caught me. I did forget her name. She gave me a half-smile and patted my shoulder.

"Don't kick yourself. You were practically delirious when we met before."

I smiled sheepishly and concentrated on hearing her thoughts. What's this? There's nothing! She tilted her head slightly and frowned.

"What's wrong Edward? Is there something on my face?"

"NO! YOU'RE PERFECT" I half-screamed, half-yelled. She took a step back and raised her hands. Holy Crow! "I'm sorry, I'm a mind reader and for some reason I can't seem to read your mind." I explained, a little hurried by the way. Jerk.

She covered her mouth and laughed. "I can block abilities." OH. I thought.

"I see."

She laughed again and shifted her gaze and frowned suddenly. I followed her gaze and I wanted to die from embarrassment – not that I could but anyway I saw the scattered papers and immediately bent down to pick them up.

"No, it's fine! Watch this." She moved her right hand and made an upward sweeping motion and the papers floated and landed neatly in a stack on her left hand then she placed them in the drawer.

"I get it. You're telepathic. Ni-i-ice." I nodded appreciatively. She laughed again and it was so beautiful. She was so beautiful – wait EDWARD! Get a grip! Oh Carlisle's here.

He entered, looked at Bella then at me and smiled. "I see you've met my new nurse." It was then that I noticed that she was indeed wearing a nurse's uniform – but she looks like my age? I looked at Carlisle and he replayed his conversation with Bella awhile ago.

"I take it you heard everything." She smirked.

I laughed nervously.

"Bella it's almost five, I'm sure you could get out early today. Oh and would you like a ride?

She shook her head. "That's very kind of you but I can take my car and I need to go to my apartment first anyway. Where are you staying doctor?"

Carlisle gave her directions.

"I'll see you later then. Thank you for inviting me. Bye Doctor, bye Edward!"

"Later Bella, take care!"

She waved and went out.

I smiled goofily then scowled at Carlisle. He was smirking. I heard you all right.


	5. Amazing

* * *

**Mrs. Swan: Thanks for the pointers. I added a few more lines for the first chapter if it helps. I intentionally kept a lot of information about Bella to sustain the mystery. Read on to know more about her. I hope you continue reading this story of mine!**

**Let me just clarify a few things though to ease some of the confusion. Hope they help:**

**This is set in summer of this year.**

**Bella is a vampire. She was changed shortly after Edward. **

**I didn't touch any history of the other Cullens as well as their appearance. **

**I didn't twist Carlisle's and Edward's past that much. I just added Bella as an ordinary nurse who got assigned to the Masens. Yet due to her bad luck she got dragged into the world of vampires. Other than that, that was their only connection. **

**That's all. I'll be happy to answer more questions and constructive criticisms, ideas and raves are very much appreciated. **

* * *

"_Later Bella, take care!"_

_She waved and went out._

_I smiled goofily then scowled at Carlisle. He was smirking. I heard you all right._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Amazing**

**CPOV**

I smirked. Maybe Edward won't be the odd-man-out ay longer. He scowled, hearing my thoughts. I chuckled. "She's a nice girl."

**EPOV**

Hmph. Jerk. But I have to admit. Bella was beyond beautiful. She had long brown hair that reached her waist, a heart-shaped face with defined cheekbones, she has a tiny frame but not as tiny as Alice's and she was slender. I was happy to also note that she had topaz eyes like us. Vegan, as she said. She has a very enchanting voice like bells and when she laughs – God – when she laughs its so warm. Wait, she's coming back!

She knocked and went inside. Her brow was furrowed and she was frowning. I looked at her and saw that she had a sad expression. I wanted to walk up to her and take her in my arms. Why was she so sad? "What's wrong Bella?"

She looked up at me and to Carlisle then sighed. "I'm sorry doctor." She bit her lip. "I won't be able to go to your house tonight."

"Why?" I almost shouted but opted to say it normally.

"Well a patient's father was so in a hurry to bring his son to the hospital that he didn't notice that he backed up his truck all the way on top of my car." She pouted. God she's cute. "Now my car's a total wreck and they're towing the heap of metal as we speak. The man apologized profusely and I know he can't possibly pay me – then I called my Insurance Company and said that they couldn't help."

Gosh what bad luck! Then Carlisle spoke. "That's too bad. So I presume that you would 'run' home then?" She nodded. Carlisle shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of you to go about without a car. Edward could drive you home and then take you to our house. If you want you could stay with us for as long as you want and you could drive with me to the hospital."

She shook her head. "That's very generous of you but I can't possibly just intrude at short notice! It would be trouble for you! I'll be fine. I'll rent a car for the meantime. It's very nice of you though."

Carlisle and I shook our heads. And he spoke again. "Nonsense. Esme, my wife would love to meet you as well as the others. We rarely have guests and I'm sure Edward won't mind driving you."

I nodded vigorously – almost desperately. "C'mon, we'd love to know more about you."

She looked thoughtful and smiled, "Well if you're sure I won't be troubling you –"

"WE'RE SURE!" I half-yelled again.

"Okay, okay! She raised her hands in surrender. I'll just go get my things. Thank you very much for inviting me."

I smiled. "I'll meet you outside."

"'Kay!" She laughed. Then went out the room.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'll go ahead then and tell the others." He looked at me mischievously. "And you, sir, BEHAVE."

"Ha ha." I laughed dripping in sarcasm.

I waited outside. I swear if I were human, my heart would've been racing! Oh, there she is. Wow. She still looks like an angel!

_Damn. Vanilla Latte's got ass!_

I quickly turned my head to see a couple of men in the parking lot ogling her.

_So virginal! Oh nurse! I need my sponge bath now! HAHA (wolf-whistles)_

I glared at them. How dare they think of her like a piece of meat! I could rip them apart right now. Before I even had the chance to behead the freaks she found me and smiled as she walked towards me. Like a complete idiot I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. She eyed my silver Volvo. "Nice car." "Thanks!"

I opened her door and slid into the driver's seat. "So where are you staying at?"

"I'm staying at the Green Towers (AN: Made it up) just a little ways uptown."

I nodded and we were there in three minutes. I opened her door and helped her out. She laughed.

"I could've managed you know. But chivalry's nice."

I laughed. "So would you like me to wait for you here or can I help you upstairs with something?" I offered.

She bit her lip. She looked nervous I swear she could've been blushing. So cute. "I don't really have visitors that much but you could come with me but I apologize for any mess that you see." She said apologetically.

"I'll be the judge of that." I winked. I winked? What was that for?

She laughed. "I warned you."

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan. I see we have a guest." Said the security guard who was well in his forties. "Good afternoon John." she said I nodded at him in greeting too. "Now, now John. Its rude to pry." She teased the man. The man chuckled and held the door open.

"So which unit is yours?" I asked.

"It's room 801. Do you mind using the elevator? There are cameras in the hallways so we can't run." She said apologetically.

"Not at all."

When we arrived and she opened her door she beckoned me to go inside then she closed her door. I scanned the unit. I must say it's pretty big.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just going to change and pack. Normally I'd offer you a drink but well, you know." I laughed and she giggled. She's funny.

As she disappeared inside her room noticed that her walls were silver with black, gold and blue intricate details that were similar to Edward Gorey's art. They were beautifully painted. Not as creepy but aesthetic. Then I noticed her living room. The walls were covered with framed paintings and there were some unframed ones in the corner as well as rolls of other art. "Did you paint all these?"

"Yes. Something to pass the time." She answered from her room.

"You're good. Really good." "Thank you."

I noticed a black rolled up thing on top of her coffee table. A rug? I unrolled it and it turned out to be one of those portable piano keys. My heart skipped a beat – well – figuratively that is. She plays! Now I know we have something in common – music!

"Wow you play the piano too?" she peeked out her room and bit her lip. "Guilty. Another time passing activity. But by 'too' were you referring to yourself?"

"Yes. I play…a little." I lied. I was good but I'm too shy to admit it to her. For all I know she could be better than me.

I went into the kitchen and saw her fridge. Empty like I guessed. But the door was filled with pictures of children and some other people. There were cards too. I read one.

"Dear Nurse Bella,

Thank you for being with my mommy when she was sick!

I love you!

Love,

Addison

"Ah, Addison. I miss that cute girl." I looked back and saw her standing behind me and I took a second look. Wow wow wow! She looks positively stunning! She was wearing a midnight blue dress that was just above her knees and she was also wearing opaque tights with knee-length black stylish boots and a light blue cardigan. I noticed she had her hair up in an elegant ponytail. But she looked nervous.

"Is this okay? I – I've never been to anyone's house in a very long time. And I wanted to look decent."

"You look ravishing." She smiled then bit her lip. "Thank you. Oh and um, I guess you could say I've taken a liking to photography. Mostly I take pictures of the patients then they give me cards. Its nice."

I nodded. "You're nice." She laughed.

_Ding-dong. _"Were you expecting someone?"

She looked as puzzled as I was. "No. Wait here I'll get it," she said.

When she opened her door, I scowled. It was a sleazy teenaged boy with dark hair and trashy clothes.

Bella smiled politely and said, "May I help you?"

The scumbag leaned on her door and began to mentally undress her. I was fuming badly now.

"Hey baby. I'm your neighbor. And I've come to give you welcome muffins."

"That's very kind of you – well – um" she was starting too feel uncomfortable.

"My mom made them, I'm not sure if they're buttered. Can you take a peek and see if you're muffin's buttered?"

She sighed and took a peek. Wait a minute I know that line! That bastard!

"No." She said.

The sleaze bag leaned closer to her then said disgustingly, "Would you like me to butter it for you?" OKAY THAT"S IT! I m\went quickly beside Bella then wrapped an arm protectively around her. "Is there a problem Bella?" She blinked and looked at the pig. I then glared at the pig and said to him. "I don't believe that my girlfriend would require any of your services. Ta ta!" then I slammed the door in front of him and released Bella gently.

"Th-thanks Edward."

"No problem. Has he been bothering you for awhile now?"

She shook her head. But I'm sure there were more characters on her heels. She was too desirable for her own good. "Are you ready to go now?"

She nodded. I took her bag from her then we started to move out.


	6. Sanguine

"_Th-thanks Edward."_

"_No problem. Has he been bothering you for awhile now?"_

_She shook her head. But I'm sure there were more characters on her heels. She was too desirable for her own good. "Are you ready to go now?"_

_She nodded. I took her bag from her then we started to move out._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sanguine **

**EPOV**

In times like this, I was glad that I'm a vampire. If not I'd be blushing madly from embarrassment. I checked my reflection in the mirror and groaned. _Stupid damn untidy red-hair –_

She cocked her head at me and she looked worriedly at me. I must be making her feel uncomfortable. I smiled at her and she relaxed. To ease the silence, I turned my stereo on.

"Claire de Lune?" she asked.

"You know Debussy?" Oh wow. Good one Edward. She just mentioned the name of the song of course she knows the composer.

"Yes. I love classical music."

_Nice. We'll really get along! _"So what other music do you listen to?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I like all kinds though I admit I'm not that fond of country music." She bit her lip. I laughed.

"Interesting." I nodded.

She looked at me and I almost let go of the wheel.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I like all kinds too."

She nodded. Then I noticed her pull out a notebook from her bag – wait – it's a small sketchpad! She started sketching something.

"You can sketch while on a moving vehicle?"

She shrugged. "It's not that hard when you learn to sketch fast."

I smiled. "May I have a peek?"

She glanced at me and bit her lip. She was nervous again. "Um, sure." She held me her pad hesitantly. I peeked at it; wow it was an uncanny sketch of Carlisle!

"That's so incredible! That's Carlisle alright."

She smiled shyly. "So Edward, tell me about Esme. Can you describe her for me?"

I was slightly confused but thought about Esme. "She's of medium height, roundish woman, yet slender all the same with medium-length chestnut hair. She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet…"

So I continued to describe her then she kept nodding and sketching.

"Does she look something like this?"

I glanced at her pad – I can't believe it! The sketch looked exactly like Esme! This girl is truly amazing. "It's perfect. You're very _very_ good!"

She laughed. "I'm only as good as the one describing."

I laughed. I praised her and she manages to switch things and turn it to praise me.

For the rest of the ride, she asked about my siblings and drew each of them in 10 seconds each. I was so awestruck that I barely noticed that we're almost home.

"Say, Edward…" she started.

"What is it?"

"Well you're father didn't really give me a deadline so I was wondering if I could stay at least until the weekend."

It was Thursday and if she'll be staying over for the weekend then that gives four nights here. I smiled at her and turned off the engine.

"We're here and sure. Stay as long as you want."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'd love to stay longer but I wouldn't want to be a bother and I have errands to do on Monday night."

"Oh?" I was about to ask her what it was when she began to reach for her door. I beat her to it and helped her out while slinging her bag over my shoulder. She bit her lip again and her forehead creased.

"You okay?" I wonder what she's worried about.

She smiled nervously. "I-I've never been a guest for a long time. I'm so flustered."

I laughed and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We don't bite – right away that is." I winked and she laughed at my joke.

I opened the door for her and called out for my family. "Guys, we're here." I said in a normal tone. Carlisle and Esme appeared at once followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. She smiled at them and said, "Good evening everyone. Thank you for inviting me."

Everyone smiled at her and Carlisle made the introductions.

He cleared his throat. "Family, this is the brilliant nurse I was talking about, Isabella Swan, and Bella this is my wife Esme." He motioned to my mom who was standing next to him.

_What a lovely and well-mannered girl. _She thought as she gave Bella a hug. I saw Bella hesitate and stiffen a bit; looking a little taken aback but then hugged her back.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella." Esme said.

She gave Esme a big smile. "It's so nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen."

Esme waved her hand in dismissal, "Call me Esme."

Carlisle continued. These are Edward's siblings." He gestured towards my big bulky, black and curly-haired brother Emmett who was standing in front of her with a grin on his face. "Hi, the name's Emmett, you can call me Em." He offered his hand and Bella took it and they shook hands.

_Nice. What a fox! Edward's so lucky!_

I glared at Emmett but it only made him laugh his booming laugh. Rose smacked him. Bella looked confused.

"The one who smacked Emmett is his wife, Rosalie," Carlisle interrupted as Bella looked at my pretty, tall blond vain sister.

They shook hands. "Hi Rosalie. You have such nice hair." I mentally laughed. Right on Bella! The girl knows how to please.

_I like her already. _My sister thought. "Why thank you Bella." She laughed.

"And this is Alice." Alice, my pixie-like tiny spiky-haired sister, overexcited as usual squealed and hugged Bella tightly and spoke supersonic again.

_I can't wait to take her shopping! I can see she has nice taste! _I rolled my eyes at Alice's thought.

"OhBellasogoodtomeetyouwe'regoingtohavesomuchfuntogether!" She squeaked. Bella looked nervous but amused and patted Alice's head with her free hand. "It's um nice to meet you too Alice."

"And finally, this is Jasper." Bella, still in Alice's hold smiled meekly at my blond muscular brother.

_She's feeling a little uncomfortable, withdrawn yet delighted. _He thought. "Alice please release Bella," he said while smirking.

Alice released Bella and clasped her mouth. "Oops, sorry."

Jasper smiled politely at Bella. "Hello Bella, forgive my wife, she's easily excited."

Bella laughed. "It's quite alright. Hi Jasper."

Esme spoke up, "Edward, why don't you show Bella to her room so she could settle down then do come to the living room, both of you so we could chat. Her room is the room across from yours."

Emmett and Alice raised their eyebrows and grinned. I glared at them then turned to Esme. I nodded at her. "Certainly. This way Bella." She nodded and we walked in vampire speed of course up the third floor and I opened the door of her room for her.

I let her in first then followed after her. Alice and Esme, I thought, had decorated Bella's room. It was suspiciously decorated like my room. The walls were covered in gold details that had a Victorian motif and instead of a couch; she had an ivory bed with some red embroidery. I put her bag down and look at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Wow. I'm so touched. The room is beautiful." Then she looked at me and grinned. I couldn't help but grin back. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. So would you like me to help you unpack?" I offered.

"No thanks. I'll use my power." She winked. Wow I was winked at!

And with a snap her things floated out her bag and were neatly placed in the closet.

"Should we go down now?" She suggested.

I nodded. "Yes, if you're ready."

So we went down and walked towards the living room and saw that they were already settled down. The only seat available was beside Alice on the couch. Bella sat next to Alice and I sat beside Bella. I just sat silently as everyone except Jasper who I'm sure was feeling uneasy as I was, were brimming with questions. It's too much for my head so I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was Esme who broke the silence.

"Bella dear, " she said softly, "Carlisle has told us parts of your story and we would love to know more about you."

Bella took a deep breath and smiled meekly while looking down her lap. "I'm sure that you're all good people just by looking at your golden eyes. For your kindness I will tell you my story. But first of all, forgive me for being slightly taken aback from your affections earlier. I'm… not that used to it, in a way of speaking."

I smiled ay her encouragingly, "Go on, please."

She nodded and took a deep breath.


	7. Swan Song

_Bella took a deep breath and smiled meekly while looking down her lap. "I'm sure that you're all good people just by looking at your golden eyes. For your kindness I will tell you my story. But first of all, forgive me for being slightly taken aback from your affections earlier. I'm… not that used to it, in a way of speaking."_

_I smiled at her encouragingly, "Go on, please." _

_She nodded and took a deep breath._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Swan Song**

**EPOV**

We all waited with bated breaths. Jasper was feeling uncomfortable. I listened to his thoughts.

_She's digging up so many emotions. _He thought.

Bella sighed and started, "I was born on September 13, 1901 at the same city where Edward was born. We were fairly well off. My father, Charles Swan, was a physician and my mother Renée was a painter. I… also had an older brother, Angel Grey." She winced upon saying her brother's name. "Angel was eight years older than me. When I was three years old, we went to Italy for a trip."

I blinked and I felt my family tense at the mention of Italy. Carlisle spoke up, "Do you remember where in Italy exactly?"

She looked up at Carlisle and nodded. "Yes. I remember but it's not Volterra that we went too."

I felt the atmosphere relaxed a bit and nodded to Bella to continue.

"We went to Venice. Our trip there is the happiest that I felt in my life – my existence. We were so happy. But then," she clenched her fist, "on our way home, our carriage got attacked by bandits – well, at least we thought they were. Its only when I got changed that I realized they were from our kind." She looked up at us and huffed. Everyone started to tense again and a growl escaped from me.

"They… killed our parents and ran off with them." She closed her eyes as she continued. "My brother carried me away and ran to the police and he explained what happened. They found our parents' bodies and from then on we were sent to live with our aunt, Aunt Angelique le Crux. She was old and widowed that it was as if we were sent to care for her, look after her. We were too young to claim our inheritance so there was really nothing that we can do. She was good to us, she was just really old." She smiled a little.

But that smile quickly left her mouth. "It was like that for three years. We lived off our aunt's generosity but… she sighed, my brother, being sixteen at that time decided to join the army. He…never came back. He… died in battle." She said sadly and played with her hands. Alice and me instinctively put our arms around her. She lost another loved one.

She sniffed a little, but still sadly and started again, "I… promised my brother that I would study hard and take care of myself and of our aunt. Eventually, I found out when I was thirteen that I could train as a nurse then. Since I had promising grades, they took me and trained me well. My aunt and me moved back to my old house by then because it was nearer to the hospital I was training at. As trained hard and worked countless other jobs – my aunt wasn't getting any younger. When I was sixteen, I could finally claim my birthright. I did and it helped pay the bills and my education."

She straightened up and looked at every ones faces in the room and took another deep breath. "A year after, the Spanish Influenza's reign was intensifying. I was nearing the finish line of becoming a full-fledged nurse, completing my training at the same hospital as Carlisle's was at the year 1918. Her eyes widened and then her brow furrowed, "It was chaotic. I was running around everywhere. Death was in the air. It was then that amidst the crisis, due to a 'shortage' of qualified nurses, it was then that I was assigned to Mrs. Elizabeth Masen and her son, Edward." She glanced at me and down at her lap again.

"Though I was assigned to countless others too, I was strongly attached to the Masens."

She looked at me and frowned sympathetically at me, "You were in such pain. I would often stay by your side and place cool towels on your forehead. Sometimes I would hold your hand and talk to you. You're mother… told me to stay with you, keep you company. She said you hated being alone. So I stayed."

She took my hand in hers gently and said softly, "On the day you were changed… I was tending to your mother. I was there when she passed away. I heard what she said to Dr. Cullen. I was holding her hand until the end… when she died… I even offered my assistance in tending to her body."

I just looked at her. All that time, she was there. All this time she was here in this world. All this time, she remembered. She remembered what I couldn't. I stared at her with my mouth-hung open. I blinked.

She gave my hand a squeeze and continued, "I immediately ran to your side but I saw Dr. Cullen wheel you out. I was so afraid that you died Edward, but I saw your chest rise. You were still breathing – barely. So I followed the doctor quietly. There was so much going on that no one noticed me."

She sighed heavily and looked at Carlisle, "I… saw you bite him and heard him scream. It was unlike anything I have ever heard before. I was so terrified that I instinctively ran home."

Bella hunched forward, dropped my hand and pressed her hands over her eyes as she shuts them tight. I felt Jasper shift uneasily and Alice on his side right away. I glanced at him and head his thoughts, _So much pain. _I saw Esme's face contorted with sympathy, Emmett's with anticipation, Rosalie's nervous stillness and Carlisle's fatherly concern. I felt helpless for the first time.

I looked back at Bella; she was trying so hard to keep composed. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"We could stop if you want," Alice said in a small voice.

Bella raised her head a little and looked at Alice. She forced a tiny smile but her lips were quivering. I began rubbing her shoulders then. She touched my hand and smiled. "I'll be fine. Thanks." She assured us. She blinked and continued.

"When I arrived home, I was panting and slightly panicking. I called out for my aunt but she didn't respond. My panic rose to tipping point, I could hardly move!" her eyes widened in horror, as did mine.

"Then I… heard noises from the kitchen. I was so frightened for my aunt that I took my brother's cricket bat and proceeded to the kitchen… and then… and th-then… I …I…"

She was trying to control her sobbing. I froze and frightened about what I was about to hear.

"I – I saw a blond adult vampire… fe-feasting… o-on… m-my… aunt. My aunt saw me as I stood in shock and yelled 'Run Bella! RUN!' before I could move the vampire broke her neck! She sobbed, I-I tried to run but he was too fast."

She suddenly clutched my shirt and sobbed dry sobs on my chest and I held her tight while soothing her hair. I was mad. NO. Enraged.

"He lunged at me and tried to…to…" she hid her face in my chest, "he tried to disrobe me," she said in an exasperated whisper that was filled with shame. Growls and snarls erupted into the room. I'm going to KILL this fiend!

She peeked out from my chest and continued, "he wasn't unsuccessful, I managed to escape but he grabbed my foot and dragged me upstairs …" My hands clenched picturing her head banging on the steps. I heard growls come from Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper was trying to send waves of calmness but he too couldn't hide his distaste.

"He threw me on the bed and laughed. Then he bit me but suddenly another vampire came and dragged him out the window. I heard them fight but I was suddenly in agony…" she looked up and leaned back, "And I've been a vampire ever since. She half-smiled but sadness was evident on her face. Bella never looked so small. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I got carried away… I-I've never told anyone about this…"

Esme approached her and knelt in front of her then touched her face, "You poor thing, you kept all these to yourself all these years, " she said soberly.

I'm going to mutilate and _kill_ the _BASTARD!_ she lost all her loved ones now she's this – a vampire. She didn't deserve this. My body was trembling with newfound anger. My temper was rising and rising –

"If you don't mind my asking, but Bella… how were you able to survive? I mean were you able to meet others?" Rose asked softly but hesitantly.

I looked at Bella. She straightened up. "I went in hiding for a few months inside an abandoned beat up cabin in a forest near the place."

Carlisle spoke up, "How were you able to control yourself? Humans weren't that far off from you?"

"I was never fond of seeing blood. Nurse's training made me tolerate blood but when I was changed, I guess I still carried my aversion to it. I drank from animals, well, after I tried starving myself for a year that is, denying my thirst. Denying what I was, what I am. But eventually, became… _vegan"._ She explained.

"I made contact with some. But I never joined any coven. Especially red-eyed ones." she paused. _Human blood drinkers, _I thought.

"I still had money left from my inheritance and a hefty savings from my other jobs. I had jobs and enrolled in high school then continued to college almost every ten years. It was like that, moving, using a story close to the truth as possible. I was never a good liar. Oh, and I always took up nursing. I pursued med school but it ended there."

"You desire to be a doctor, don't you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded once. "I did." She let her eyelids drop a bit. "But no one would take me seriously. Being eternally seventeen has its drawbacks. But I love being a nurse. I really do."

Carlisle nodded and Alice said something that made everyone smile. "Well it is suiting for someone who spent her existence taking care of others and has an aversion to at least, drinking blood."

She laughed and everyone joined in. finally, the elephant in the room was gone and everyone can – brace yourself, _breathe _again. I chuckled.

"So…do you have any powers? _I_ have super strength, Alice sees the future, Eddie's a mind reader and _emo boy _Jasper is an _empath_."

I sighed and fought the urge to slap my forehead. Hand it to Emmett to speak about powers.

She laughed. She looked at Emmett and smiled. She had a twinkle in her eyes. I followed her gaze. Holy Crow! Everyone was looking at Emmett with mouths to the floor. Emmett, the epitome of annoyance at the stares yelled, "WHAT?!"

Jasper snickered and smirked. "Look down Em."

"What do you mean look – HOLY SHI – "

"_Emmett." _Esme said reproachfully.

He was floating.

Then everyone laughed and Bella dropped Emmett carefully on the couch.

"That was cool! So could you read minds too?" Emmett asked excitedly.

She shook her head. "I can block abilities though." She shrugged.

"DOUBLE cool." Emmett gave her a thumbs-up.

"So that's why Jasper's power wasn't working and I can't see your future." Alice remarked.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"So what else do you do?" Jasper asked politely. "In your spare time that is."

She shrugged nervously, "Um…lots of things… the usual time passers…"she suggested. I laughed; if she could she would blush up a storm.

"Bella's very talented and artistic." I pronounced proudly, with matching grin.

She looked at me pleadingly. I chuckled. She's so shy.

Jasper sensing my pleasure smiled mischievously, "Oh? _Do _explain Edward."

Emmett picked up fast, "Yeah, you've been to her apartment. You must've learned a lot by now Ed." He winked. Bella chewed on her thumb.

I harrumphed. "Bella is an artist, a very good one." I smiled triumphantly.

"Now I wouldn't say that!" Bella said nervously.

I dismissed her with my hand, "Nonsense. I saw your paintings, I saw your photo collage and Ohhh…" My eyes lit up and she gulped. I narrowed my eyes at her playfully.

"_Bella_?" I asked teasingly.

"Y-yes?"

"Wasn't there _something_ you wanted to _show_ them? You know, _something _you worked on while in the car?" I tried to say this in a very normal voice I could muster.

"Oh Edward!" she pleaded with her eyes but it was too late. I wanted everyone to know how great she is.

Alice squealed. She saw it I guess. It was our future anyway. "Oh Bella! Its _wonderful."_

Rose, Em and Jazz raised their eyebrows. "I'm so utterly _intrigued." _Emmett piped in.

She sighed in defeat and opened her palm. Her sketchpad hovered above her palm and it opened by itself. The page where Carlisle's sketch detached itself from the rim and floated in front of Carlisle. The rest of the pages did the same and floated to each person sketched respectively. I frowned slightly, I didn't get one.

A lot of praise and awe filled the room as my family stared incredulously at Bella's drawings. Bella was so abashed from the gushing; she was so modest and terribly shy.

"I'm so sorry if it doesn't look so good – I did it all on the cat, you don't have to be so nice. Oh, I promise to make better ones – "

I laughed silently; she said all that so quickly and pleadingly only to be cut off by them.

"Wow Bella, this is so flattering." Rosalie mused. Bella shook her head frantically at her, "_No, no, no_, my sketch did not do you justice Rosalie – not even close!" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Don't be so stubborn Bella - you know they're great. Maybe I should teach you about being more accepting about praise."

Jasper stifled a guffaw and I lost it. "I'm so _sure _you would do a great job Rose. You're good with praise." I teased. She glared at me but before anyone could speak Alice interrupted,

"Bella, where's Edward's portrait?"

Bella bit her thumb. "Um…'

Alice looked superior, "Surely you would've drawn him easily like Carlisle as you've seen them before."

Bella sighed and a rolled up old parchment landed on her waiting hand. "I wasn't able to do a new one now, not with you peering over my shoulder in the car, but I do have a sketch of you from way before." She said slowly.

She started unrolling the yellowed parchment carefully and everyone gasped at the sketch and my mouth once again hung open at the sketch – it was a sketch of me … and my mother.

My mother was sitting down and I had my hand on her shoulder. We were dressed in old-fashioned clothes noting the era of the sketch. We were smiling. I had no pictures of my mother and this was the first time I saw her smiling image for almost a century.

Carlisle's memory had no image of her smile. _Elizabeth Masen and her son, Edward Anthony, 1918. _

My siblings have never seen my mother and all looked floored. Esme beamed and rubbed my back, "You look so much like her," she said.

Unable to control my happiness and stupor, I grinned at Bella and she smiled back almost blushing. I forced words to come out my mind, but all I got was, "How… why…?" she shrugged lightly and explained, "I wanted to cheer up your mother so right when I was off duty, I started working on this, but then when I came back the following day, I… didn't have the chance to give it to her." She frowned slightly. By saying "chance" I knew what she meant. I smiled at her.

"That was thoughtful of you though and I'm sure that she would've loved this as much as I do."

She brightened up a bit, "I'm so glad you like it. It's very fragile though… maybe I should draw a new one…" she offered.

I shook my head. "No, I like the sentimental fell of it – the story behind it. But I will have to get this framed. Thank you very much for this.' I was so overwhelmed I could've cried but no one was prepared for my reaction. When she grinned that beautiful grin of hers, I hugged her – tight, all politeness and ethics vanished. I was jubilant. She was shocked at first then patted my back.

Wow, it was such an exhilarating feeling having her in my arms. She smelled so good. I didn't even notice my family snickering and giggling in the background when Emmett intervened.

"Ahem." He abutted. I immediately snapped up and released her turning my back at her. _Edward, you've done it now_. I looked at my family and glared at their knowing faces. I glared even more as I read their thoughts.

Oh what a joy to see the great Edward weak in the knees for once! And the embarrassment is the cherry on top of this glorious night! – Emmett

_Ooh Eddie's falling. I can see it! – Alice_

_I should've given Nurse Jenny more credit. She certainly knew what she was talking about. – Carlisle_

_I'm so pleased with all these Edward, I approve! I love her already." – Esme_

_Ha, Ha! Edward, I do believe you're smitten, I should know. – Rosalie_

_He he. Edward, you should probably turn around now, you're scaring Bella. – Jasper_

At Jasper's thought I turned around at once. _Crap, crap, crap! Kill me NOW! _She stared at me blankly. "Are you okay Edward?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry for my actions before I was just totally overwhelmed." I explained almost desperately. She giggled, "Okay. That's fine. I get that a lot from patients."

Priceless, she thinks Edward's a patient! – Em

_Emmett must be thinking the same as me. Maybe she still does see Edward as a patient. – Alice_

I grimaced. What if they're right? I must show her I'm not weak. Then I groaned when I heard what Rosalie was about to say.

"Hey Edward, I know how you can redeem yourself. Play something." She suggested all _too _innocently. _I smirked at her and she smiled. Pure evil._

Esme clapped her hands. "Oh yes! Do play something for Bella Edward!"

Bella smiled, "I would love to hear you play Edward but you don't have to do something you don't want to do."

Ugh. Now I can't back out. At least I am a good pianist. I won't mess up at least.

I smiled at her and walked towards my grand piano. Bella sat down on a chair near me. Carlisle excused himself and the guys went tout the back yard. So I had an all-girl audience. I took a deep breath and started playing.

Alice, Esme and Rose excused themselves leaving Bella and me. I glanced at her and smiled. Her eyes were closed and was listening intently, my mouth watered as I saw her luscious lips slightly open, relishing the moment but I tore away before I lose control.

When I finished she stood beside me and clapped. I mock bowed. "Thank you." She smiled. "You're excellent. Bravo!"

I shrugged, "It's no big deal if you have all the time to practice." She laughed. "I think you've been playing even before you had all this _time." _She was praising me now!

"You're probably better thought." I said but she shook her head.

"No. I can play some songs and some tunes but I'm not as good as you are with the piano."

With the piano? She must play using a different instrument then. "Do you play a different instrument?" I asked hopefully.

Her eyes shifted uneasily, "Yes."

Before I could ask, Alice came down, "Bella, Rose, Esme and I drew you a nice warm bath with all the incense and stuff so you could relax. You had a rather long night." I smiled at Alice and Bella looked touched.

'Thank you so much, you didn't have to…"

"We wanted to, now get you're small butt up here or we can do this the hard way." Alice threatened playfully.

Bella laughed and looked at me. "Go on,' I urged. She nodded and squeezed my hand all of a sudden. I smiled at her crookedly after her retreating figure as she skipped to Alice's side.

After some laughing I heard her enter the tub and the calming but loud music filled the house and I sunk lower on the sofa when my siblings filled the room. They were either smirking or amused. I sighed.

Here it goes.

**AN: Longest chapter. I'm proud. Edward's in deep shi – er not really. )**

**- Margaux**


	8. Caution & Tenacity

_After some laughing I heard her enter the tub and the calming but loud music filled the house and I sunk lower on the sofa when my siblings filled the room. They were either smirking or amused. I sighed._

Here it goes

* * *

**Chapter 8: Caution & Tenacity**

Alice, filled with eagerness and excitement from her eyes, jumped from her seat and tugged at my arm. "Let's take a walk please." She suggested. I looked at them and they were expectant. I sighed and nodded. The others rose from their seats and went out the front door. I followed them.

No one talked as we started a brisk run. I tried looking into their thoughts but they blocked me with songs and other annoying stuff. When we reached a small clearing, I sat down on a large boulder. They sat on other rocks and a big log. They must want to talk about Bella as we're out of her hearing range.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered.

"Don't keep your knickers in a twist Ed, we just want to talk to you, " Emmett mumbled.

Alice nodded, "It's been like what? A day that you met Bella and you've smiled a lot more times than ever," she said meekly.

"Yeah, I could feel extreme happiness and longing coming from you Edward," Jasper said calmly.

Well, I was feeling happy, I have to admit. "Yes, but I've been happy before too you know."

Alice shook her head, "Not like this. I can see it Edward. You're falling in love with her."

"You're on you way to be whipped, man." Emmett bellowed.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "So what if I am?" I snapped. No use keeping secrets, but I was annoyed beyond reason.

"Don't take this the wrong way Edward," Alice quipped as she raised her hands in front of her in defense, "We're thrilled, very thrilled for you."

"Funny way of showing it don't you think?" my voice was teeming with acid.

"I would love Bella to be my sister." Alice clarified.

I cocked an eyebrow. "But?" I said impatiently.

She sighed. Rosalie spoke up for the first time. "Be careful." Though she said this in a whisper, her voice connoted sternness. _Why? _I thought. _Of what?_

Sensing my confusion, Jasper spoke up. "I can feel a lot of hesitation, fear, confusion and anxiety, lots of it from Bella. Everything is new for her. And what shocked me most was when I heard Alice ask Bella if she ever felt lonely. Bella answered no complacently, almost indifferently as if she was contented."

"It's as if she has accepted her fate to be living alone. Don't you _see_, Edward? She's been hurt a lot of times!" Rosalie exclaimed exasperatedly. That did it. I stood up and my body trembled.

"You. All. Know. That. I would NEVER _hurt _HER!" I growled at Rosalie. Emmett stood in between us.

"Sit _down _Edward, you're taking this the wrong way. Shut up and let us finish." He hissed.

I growled again yet sat down forcibly then pinched the bridge of my nose while I closed my eyes.

"What Rose was saying is that you can't hurt her but she might hurt you," Alice squeaked.

Nothing made sense. My annoyance only grew and I sat still and didn't budge an inch – a reaction to stress from the years.

"We're not saying _no _Edward, we're saying that you _take it slow, "_ Rosalie said slowly.

I lightened up. But I said nothing as I opened my eyes. There was something missing.

"We know you well enough that you'll shower her with everything and woo her in all the grandiose ways you could think of Ed." Emmett folded his arms across his chest.

That was true. But why must I control my urge to lavish her?

"You have to take it slow or you'll scare her away. She's too afraid to get attached to us for fear of ever losing us in the long run. She's being cautious about this." Rosalie mumbled.

"So why'd she come then?"

"She came out of courtesy. Don't you get it yet? She lives to take care of others, and she knows how to _please _people." She explained.

That did make sense.

"And I saw her run, Edward," Alice said softly.

I looked at her with big eyes. I didn't want that. I found my voice, "What do I do then?" I said in a small voice.

Alice smiled at me, "Give her time. Spend some time together but don't look eager. Allow her to learn how to trust again, allow her to trust us. We'll help you so don't worry."

"And I felt her for a second, feel hopeful," Jasper piped in.

"It's been too long for her to be living alone, being independent for a long time and tending to others that she must've lost or forgotten the feeling of being looked after herself." Emmett mustered.

"Don't worry. It won't be that hard as you think. I already saw her joining us." Alice chirped.

I smiled. "Thanks you guys."

They smiled. Emmett grabbed my head and ruffled my hair his booming laughter sounding more and more like thunder. In a flash I got out of his grip and kicked him.

"Or little Eddiekin's all grown up!"

"C'mon, the sun is up already. Bella and Carlisle will leave in any moment." Alice said.

We ran back to the house and saw Bella and Carlisle on the porch.

"Good morning," she beamed at us. Because of the faint sunlight, her skin was sparkling like diamonds, which made her even more enchanting.

"Good morning Bella," I greeted back.

Carlisle started the car and I opened Bella's door for her, "Have a good day, and watch put for the sun."

She laughed, "I will. See you later!"

As the black Mercedes pulled out of view, Alice elbowed me in the chest – _hard._

"Ow, what was _that _for?"

She smirked and mouthed "slow" to me. I glared but relaxed at once. I guess I really was falling for Bella…

**AN: Sibling love. So there you go, Edward is in for it now, he's falling for Bella and Bella doesn't have a clue. Stay tuned and watch Edward fall deeper.**

**Margaux**


	9. Across the Universe

_As the black Mercedes pulled out of view, Alice elbowed me in the chest – hard._

"_Ow, what was that for?"_

_She smirked and mouthed "slow" to me. I glared but relaxed at once. I guess I really was falling for Bella…_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Across the Universe**

I decided to pay Bella and Carlisle a visit so I drove to the hospital and felt relieved that is was cloudy. Carlisle was busy and said that Bella was at the cancer ward, visiting some patients.

It wasn't that hard to find her as her scent lingered in the air. I spotted her taking the blood pressure of an old wrinkly man who was papery thin, pale and sickly. He looked about over fifty years old. I decided to wait for her outside to give them some privacy.

"Well, Mr. Biggs, you're stable. But I wonder how you're feeling today?" her musical voice sent a tingle down my spine.

"I've been better," the old man grunted and wheezed. _It won't be long now. _He thought.

She laughed, "Oh come on Mr. Biggs, think positive."

"I'll tell you what – he coughed – I'll consider thinking positive if you sing me a _Beatles _song." Sly old goose.

"Would that be all?"

Yes, I thought. I get to hear this angel sing!

Mr. Biggs grunted in agreement. Bella sat on the chair beside his bed and I heard her take his hand and I froze when I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
Possessing and caressing me.  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
That call me on and on across the universe,  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they  
Tumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universe  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

_Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing  
Through my open views inviting and inciting me  
Limitless undying love which shines around me like a  
million suns, it calls me on and on  
Across the universe  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

I closed my eyes and listened. She was like a siren. Her voice was so melodic and smooth as silk – flawless but slightly husky from making an effort to sing in hushed tones which was… in a word… _sexy_. Wow… when the song ended, I could sense the old man was already fast asleep. I heard Bella adjust the blanket around the man – oh shoot, I only have a second to move! Oops, too late, she was already in front of me looking so abashed.

"E-Edward…" she stammered.

"H-Hi Bella," I murmured back, "I uh, just dropped by and I saw you here but I decided to wait for you outside. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" I explained hastily.

"N-No, it's alright! It was nice of you to drop by but – but, how long have you been standing there?" she asked nervously.

"I can't lie, I heard you sing," I admitted.

She cringed, "That was so embarrassing! Oh my stars!"

I waved my hands in front of her, "Don't be embarrassed, you were pristine!"

She bit her lip, "You're just saying that."

I shook my head, "I'm not."

She took a deep breath, "Thank you. I'm sorry though Edward, I uh, need to tend to other patients…" she said apologetically.

"It's okay, I was going home anyway so – catch you later?"

She smiled, "Of course. Take care."

I watched her slide in another room and I went straight home remembering the sound of her voice over and over in my head.

Yes, just what I need, another reason to fall in love with her.

**AN: The song was Across the Universe by the Beatles, but I suggest you search for Fiona Apple's cover of the song. Yes, Mr. Biggs is a Beatles fan. Stay tuned.**

**Margaux**


	10. Long Weekend

**AN: I'm still keeping the story mainly in Edward's POV. The others **_**might **_**get their brief turns at telling this story but as for Bella's POV, it's still a no.**

* * *

_I watched her slide in another room and I went straight home remembering the sound of her voice over and over in my head._

Yes, just what I need, another reason to fall in love with her.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Long Weekend**

I smiled as I replayed her singing on my head. Oh how I wanted to hear her sing again. I would gladly gouge my eyes for a song, gruesome, I know but I really wanted to hear her sing again. But – _slow _Edward. I should remind myself often that I should be playing this slow. But it's worth it. She's worth it.

Saturday Morning

Carlisle and Bella had the weekend off so we went hunting. Bella was so graceful – until she tripped over a root of a tree and almost fell down. Almost because I caught her, so points for me! _Another human trait I carried over_, she explained. Her clumsy lapses were endearing but Emmett would make fun of her once in a while. I didn't have much time with her alone as she promised Alice and Rosalie that she would go shopping with them in Olympia then spent the evening with Carlisle and Esme. All of them told their story.

Bella was all ears and felt for them especially Rosalie. I never intervened when each told their story to her. Everyone wanted her to feel trusted so she would learn to trust us too. Jasper and Emmett were no lucky themselves. We played baseball and had a blast but the girls hogged Bella all night with makeovers and dress up. So me, Emmett and Jasper went for a drive in Emmett's jeep. Much to my dismay I ended up in the backseat while Jasper took the front. Emmett was driving of course. Carlisle didn't come with us and opted to stay in his study.

"Okay gents, I have something for y'all," Emmett crooned. I knew he was up to something, he kept singing _Mary had a little lamb _in his head.

"What Emmett?" I said impatiently, drumming my fingers on the upholstery.

"_W-e-ell _while the girls were playing dress up I snuck inside Bella's room and stole her CD case!" He gloated.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Real mature Em. Did you raid her panties as well?" he said in a monotone, looking bored.

"Yeah, Emmett. That wasn't very nice. Now hand it to me so I could give it back when we get home."

"Yeah, I'm _sure _you'd love that, Ed." He smirked.

I glared at him, "Fine. You're funeral later."

"Already had one, thank you very much. C'mon, it's not like we could give it back right now, I'll just tell her I borrowed it while she was with the girls. Or knowing the girls, they'll take all night without a backward glance. Sneaking this back won't be a problem," he said nonchalantly.

"Fine, but if she asks I protested and you're my witness Jasper."

"Yeah, yeah. Now there's a note inside I think." Jasper said still in a very bored tone.

"Let's see. OH! It says, _Songs I sold._ Hmmm, so Bella writes and composes songs. Interesting." Emmett nodded in appreciation.

I had to admit, I was very much intrigued. Maybe I get to hear her sing again! And maybe I'll get to know her some more.

"I didn't know Bella was musical. Edward, she _is _your match!" Jasper teased.

"I hope so." I mumbled. I really do.

"What are you _ladies_ yapping about? Let's play this first CD. Look, she even printed out a play list with a short description about the songs." Emmett said impatiently.

"Let me see," I reached for the list but Emmett and Jasper swatted my hand.

"You stay put and listen. Jasper will do the commentating. Here, Jazz." Emmett said smugly.

"Fine." I muttered.

"The first song, she sold to _My Chemical Romance_. It's _Teenagers,_" Jasper read out loud.

"Huh. I didn't know Bella was the emo-punk type" Emmett remarked.

Whoa. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she listened to anything but country.

"Wait there's more written here," Jasper mused. "It says here that the song was inspired by a patient who died from trauma, and excessive beating from an angry mob of parents who blamed him for quote, corrupting, unquote their teenage kids."

"People are crazy, now let's hear this song…" Emmett said.

They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_Because they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads_

_You're aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_Chorus_

_They say that to scare the living shit out of me (Wow, Bella's so cool! – Emmett)_

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed_

_So darken your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me_

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

You're never gonna fit in much kid

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_We'll make them pay for the things they did_

_Chorus (All of us sang along to the chorus, wow, I can't believe that Bella wrote this!)_

_They say that to scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed_

_So darken your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me_

(We air guitar-ed the kick ass solo and I tried to imagine Bella playing. _Bella must look so hot rockin' the strings Ed! –Emmett. _I glared at him but I knew what he meant!_)_

When the song ended, we were laughing.

"Shit Edward, you're soon-to-be-girl is cool!" Emmett roared.

"Yeah, it's going to be much more fun with her around," Jasper said in agreement. Wait, the next song she sold to _Sandwich. _It's _Procrastinator. _Hey, I heard this before! All right Bella! Another patient who was so lazy inspired this song; he starved himself nearly to the point of death. She wrote here, 'it was pretty stupid of him.' I agree."

So all her songs were inspired by patients, and all her clients were famous rock bands. Nice.

"Hey Em, play track number 15. It's called _Classico! _No shit, she wrote this?"

"Is that the one from _Tenacious D_? And all that fucking glory??" Emmett's eyes bulged, so did mine.

I can't believe she wrote that! This girl was full of surprises.

"No wait, she didn't write it. It says here she couldn't resist adding it here. It says it was just so hilarious that she included it in this rock songs compilation." Jasper frowned.

"I guess she has boundaries too." I commented.

"Hey how about you pop up a different CD, Jazz." Emmett suggested.

I looked over Jasper's shoulder and saw him replace the first CD, which was red with a pink one. "Guess these are ones she sold to girls. Oh so even _Britney Spears _is a client. Guess what, Bells wrote _Toxic_!"

"_NO_ fucking _WAY_!" Emmett boomed. I laughed, "Who did she get inspiration from?"

"It says here it's about a vampire she met who found out that her boyfriend was a vampire and she ordered him to change her when she was mortal, now they've been inseparable ever since." Jasper explained.

So I was wrong about her patients being her only inspirations. She did meet some of our kind. I have to admit though, Toxic was very appropriate.

So after being treated to different genres of music, we headed back home. I was slightly disappointed because most of the songs we heard were impersonal. All inspired. But I brightened up when Jasper found a CD with a song that was inspired by me. It was nice to know that she remembered me, wrote a song about me. Of course I had to bear with Jasper and Emmett's cajoling the whole ride. I knew that song even from before. I just didn't know that she wrote it. She sold a song to _Coldplay_. The song was _Fix you._ She wrote that I was the only patient that she didn't get the chance to say good-bye too and she was sad that she couldn't do anything to help me.

We did find a personal song from her. It was a song she recently wrote and sold to _Mariah Carey. _It was dedicated to her brother. The song was _Bye Bye._

When we arrived home, the girls were still at it. So Emmett didn't have a hard time sneaking the case back in Bella's room. By dawn I heard a knock at my door. It was Bella. I'd know her scent from anywhere. "Hi, can I come in?" she asked shyly. I nodded, "Come right in."

She went inside smoothly and sat on my leather couch. "Your sisters are delightful company. I've never been to a slumber party before." She laughed.

"They're hogging you to themselves," I smirked.

"I guess so. But they're taking me shopping today again. Goodness, I might get bankrupt already!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Ditch them then."

"Oh, I couldn't. Alice might get angry with me."

"No she won't, I'll make sure of it." I assured her.

She tapped her chin with her index finger, "Tempting but no dice I guess."

I chuckled. "Well in case you change your mind, just give me a ring."

She giggled, "I'll keep that in mind." Then she smacked her forehead. "Oh right, I almost forgot why I went here. The girls quite literally pushed me to your door to ask you something, sorry." She frowned apologetically.

I already heard Alice's mind. Figures. "You guys want to borrow the Volvo, right?"

She bit her lip, "Yes. I don't know why but could we? Please? I'm afraid that they won't let me out of here without it."

Great, those girls know I can't refuse Bella. "Sure. Go ahead.' I said glumly.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to it, gosh, thanks Edward."

"Don't worry yourself, if anything happens to it (gulp), I won't blame you."

"Okay. Thanks so much Edward. I hope we get some time to chat too."

"Come back early then."

She laughed, "I'll do my best to reel them in." then she walked out the room. "Bye then!"

"Have fun!" I called back.

Sunday Morning before the girls left, Bella got a call from a magazine editor. It turns out that she did freelance photography for several issues and they were wondering if she was interested to enter a contest.

The contest would entail that she do an impromptu shoot today. She would call the shots at everything. The only requirement is that she shoots high fashion couture spread. She was about to turn it down so the girls won't be disappointed she said but I suggested that she should ask Rosalie to model and Alice to be the stylist.

"That's a great idea! Do you think they'll go for it?" she queried.

As quickly as she said those words Alice and Rose burst in the room and squealed.

"We'd _love _to Bella!!" they shrieked. It figures, Alice must have seen it because it focused on them. Figures. I snorted.

When the shoot wrapped up, Bella rode home with me. They did the shoot on our baseball clearing in the rain. Because of Bella's magic, no dingle droplet of rain dropped on Rosalie and… _me._ Alice nagged Bella to talk me into modeling for her too. I didn't want to but I conceded of course. This was _Bella's _project after all. Of course Jasper wasn't off the hook, so was Emmett. They were in it too. It wasn't long when Alice joined in. the droplets and some leaves and other props were meticulously placed and pristine using Bella's ability under her artistic eye. Wires, oversized fans and other visual effects machines were no match against her power. She would win this with nary a sweat. It was almost too easy.

Alice made us wear heavy couture garments and tons of make up. Bella's theme was about "Prom Dates from Hell" (AN: I couldn't resist putting this in somehow, lol). The thunderstorm was a nice touch. Rosalie was dressed as a witch and I couldn't help but smirk at that, Emmett was Frankenstein, Jasper was the grim reaper and he looked like he stepped out of _Edward Gorey's _books, Alice was dressed up like _Neil Gaiman's _character, _Death_ and I was… a Hollywood vampire. She dressed me up like _Ann Rice's _infamous character, _Lestat_. We were all exaggerated versions of course.

After much prodding, Alice convinced Bella to join the shoot so that everyone had a partner. She was dressed up as a hyphaluted version of _Tim Burton's Corpse Bride_. With her powers, she handled the camera expertly and hands-free. The backdrops she painted were spectacular and Alice's props were over-the-top.

All in all, it was a hell of a shoot. When the shoot was done, it wasn't that difficult to clean up.

As Bella and I were driving home, she suddenly quipped while scrolling through the pictures on her camera, "So, I haven't talked to you alone in a while."

I was stupefied. So she really had wanted to talk to me alone! "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I thought it was only natural that we would be the ones who would do a lot of the talking, considering when we met before, we never spoke, I mean really spoke to each other but a level of trust was there, sort of."

"Well the girls have been hogging you all weekend," I said thoughtfully.

She laughed, "Hmmm… let's remedy that. I was going to ask you to help me edit these photos. You have an eye for detail.""

I smiled at her, "I would love to."

"Thanks Edward. You're the best!"

She still sees me as a friend. Well at least she wants time alone with me. I smiled at that thought.

For the whole night, I was inside her room. We edited the photos. As usual, she was awesome and then some.

"Hey Edward…?"

"Yes?" I glanced up at her with a smile but was greeted with a flash. I pursed my lips, "That was foul," I said sourly.

She chuckled, "Sorry, I just wanted a souvenir to add to my wall. I already have stolen shots of everybody but you."

"Souvenir?" she really does fell that this is just a passing thing, her staying here.

"Bella, you don't have to leave you know…" I said softly.

Her brow furrowed, "I'm sorry Edward. All of you have been nothing but wonderful but I'm sorry, I'm really not used to this. And I really don't want to be a burden," she said slowly.

"Bella, you would never be a burden. We all love you already. But I won't press this on you. Just know that you you'd always run to us. Don't ever feel like a stranger."

"Thank you."

We talked a lot after that. She asked me what happened after I was changed. She asked what I have been doing all these decades. She was a great listener. But after awhile, we worked in silence.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

She gave me a quick smile and then glanced back at the pictures she was printing, "I miss your green eyes," she whispered.

I was again, shocked. I looked at her. She was holding my stolen shot and smiled. Great Scotts, I swear my stomach was doing somersaults. But I gathered myself quickly, "Thank you. I miss your brown ones too."

She laughed and I had a sudden _flash _idea, using my vampire speed, I took a photo of her. I mouthed at her shocked face, "Pay back."

She frowned then broke into a grin. "You know, you should smile often, especially that crooked grin of yours. That was the only thing you didn't do while you were in the hospital, which, by the way, was totally understandable."

"Well, I was in pain." I said blinking. Oh if only you knew what your words right now are doing to me. I've never been shocked in my life this many times.

"I know," she replied. Then we laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "But still, when a pretty nurse is holding your hand and wiping your perspiration, the least you could've done was to smile," she said slyly.

I blinked, damn; I guess I should've! Oh CRAP!

Noticing how tense I was she recoiled back and waved her hands, "Hey, I was just kidding! I'm not that pretty anyway. You should've spotted the joke right away!"

What? Not pretty? I stared at her disapprovingly, "Bell, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You are beyond beautiful," I scolded at her.

She shook her head, "Thanks but vampire features mostly, if not, no one would ever see myself as beautiful, much less, pretty."

It was my turn to shake my head, "Say what you want but I may have been delirious when I met you but I certainly didn't miss out on your features and you and I were humans then," I pointed out.

She laughed and bit her lip, "Thank you for thinking that then." She didn't sound convinced.

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"I really appreciate you looking after my mom and me," I said sincerely.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. But I wasn't much help though. You could've gotten a better nurse."

I shook my head; "My mother was always a great judge of character. You said she trusted you to look after me at the hospital so I trust you too. If it had been a different nurse, I bet that nurse would see us as any other patient, not like you. You have such a kind heart. But out of curiosity, you found out about Carlisle right? About me when you got changed, am I correct?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Why didn't you look for us?"

She paused for a while to think then said thoughtfully, "Well… I thought… forgive me, but I thought at that time that the one who changed me was a… friend of Carlisle's. And… I don't know, time passed and I was never one to depend on others."

I nodded, "I see. About you're 'maker,' do you remember what he looked like?"

She looked up and cupped her chin, "He had… long blond hair… he had strong European features. He had a very muscular build but he was tall so he didn't look bulky. Of course he had blood red, pardon the term, eyes. He looked like he was in his twenties. And… that's all I remember… oh right! He could read minds too."

I thought for a while, trying to match the description with someone in my head then I gave up. "Well, I can't say I met anyone with that description. Say maybe if you could draw him?" I suggested.

She twitched and fidgeted in her seat then chewed on her thumb, "I'm sorry… I… don't really want to… and I'm not really keen on searching for him…" she muttered.

"I…see." I didn't press her but I wanted to _search _and _destroy_ this monster.

"Bella, you told me someone pulled him off of you, how about him? Do you remember him?"

"I never really got a look at him. I just saw a glimpse oh his jet-black hair and that's it. It all happened so fast. But you know what? For a moment…. The man looked like my brother, well, I wanted it to be my brother but then…" she shook her head.

"You never know. What does your brother look like?"

"I'll show you." I handed her a piece of paper and a pencil. "He had… a square jaw line, deep violet eyes…he got that from my mother…he had black hair but like me, he had reddish tints under the sun… he kept it long but I'm pretty sure he shortened it when he joined the army…" she said as she sketched.

"Bella, why did he leave? Sorry for asking so much questions."

She shook her head, "It's alright. We were afraid that we'd run out of funds while waiting for our inheritance, but him being the breadwinner, he was immensely pressured. But he was overcautious. I told him that I could get a job too but he had none of it. He wanted me to focus on my studies."

"He was very protective. He took real good care of me. He was the only one who did. I persuaded him to stay but he said it was going to be all right. But well…" she trailed off but then shook her head and continued, "The pension was great help but…"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried."

"It's ok." She shrugged, "It's nice to be able to share this – share how wonderful my brother was."

She looked out the window then sighed and straightened up. She smiled, "Well, I guess I should prepare my things. I am leaving in a while. I haven't had this much fun in a real long time." She stood up.

My face fell slightly, "Bella… stay." I said somberly.

She frowned, "I'm sorry. I do have other matters to take care of. Maybe some other time. Right now I really can't, I'm really sorry Edward."

"I understand. But feel free to call us and come over anytime you wish, ok?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you again."

"Want me to help you pack?"

She dismissed me with her hand, "Nah. Powers remember?" I smiled at her. She winked at me and clapped her hands once and all her things floated and arranged themselves in her luggage. "See? All done." "Impressive." I said half-heartedly. I really didn't want her to go.

"Edward?"

"Yes"

"What's it like… to live with a family?"

"Why not experience it yourself?" I said slyly.

She chuckled and smirked, "Nice try but no dice." She held her stance.

I cocked my brow at her, "My are we stubborn. But ok, to answer your question, it's wonderful. Beats the loneliness. I'm lucky."

She nodded, "Yes, you are."

"You could have it to you know."

"Someday maybe." She said that too patronizingly that I was about to argue but I might, as Rosalie said, scare her away. I've gone too far already.

She took a shower and I did too as I left her room to give her some privacy. I helped her with her bags but they just floated behind her. She said good-bye to everybody and got in Carlisle's car. Everyone especially Alice, looked glum.

Bella was stricken with guilt, "Oh come on guys, we have all summer. I promise I'll visit as much as I can but tonight I really can't."

She was right thought. We did have all summer.

**AN: Phew. Now that's a long weekend! What will Edward do to woo Bella? Bella is being stubborn about living alone. It's going to be a long summer for them. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Margaux )**


	11. Playground Love

**AN: I have to warn you, this is a real long story. Please bear with me and practice "Edward Cullen" patience. I really have high hopes for this story. And it's going to take a long time before Edward makes a move. Oh you'll hear another Beatles song here, this time, it's Black bird.**

* * *

_She took a shower and I did too as I left her room to give her some privacy. I helped her with her bags but they just floated behind her. She said good-bye to everybody and got in Carlisle's car. Everyone especially Alice, looked glum._

_Bella was stricken with guilt, "Oh come on guys, we have all summer. I promise I'll visit as much as I can but tonight I really can't."_

_She was right thought. We did have all summer_.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Playground Love**

I was sulking in my room with music blaring from my stereo. It was only a day – morning to be exact since I saw Bella. She was at the hospital, working as usual. She said she wouldn't be able to drop by this evening.

_Should I come over then?_

I shook my head and sulked even more. I didn't even realize that I was pacing when Alice barged inside looking royally pissed. She stood in front of me with her hands placed on he hips, scowling at me.

She tapped he foot indignantly, "_Really _Edward. It's not like you won't see her again. Get your arse out of here and go out somewhere – anywhere!" she threw her hands in the air, "go to her, I don't care! You're upsetting Jasper with your mood shifts! Get _out! _Before _I drag you out!" _she shrieked.

"Go Ed –" she paused and her eyes looked vacant. I blinked at her thoughts – she had a vision – Bella was crying – or at least that's what she looked like. I froze in terror. What could be upsetting my angel so?

Alice blinked and I ran to my car. Before I could step on it, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I almost dropped it when I saw who was calling – _Bella!"_

I answered hastily, "Hi Bella." I tried to act casually.

"Hi Edward, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all!"

"Well… I… kind of need a favor…" she started. She needed me! She actually _needed _ME!

"Anything." I answered.

I could sense her hesitation, "Well could you kindly go to my apartment and, gosh, this is embarrassing, um, inside my bedroom is where I keep my violin… it's inside a dark blue case under my desk…" she said nervously.

"I see, you want me to go get your violin?"

"Yes please." I could imagine her biting her thumb. "I'm really sorry Edward. I'd do it myself if it weren't for – "

I cut her off, "It's no problem Bella. Really, don't worry your pretty little head off."

She laughed nervously, "Thank you. I didn't know whom else to ask. You were the only one who's been there. Oh! I need to go now. The key is inside a flowerpot near the door. Thanks again. I owe you big time!"

"Not a problem. I'll be there in a flash!"

"All right. Take care!"

_Click_. She hung up and I grinned at myself. She needed me – she owed me! I raced happily to her building and good old George the doorman was there.

"Hello George."

"Oh young man. Miss isn't home." He said suspiciously.

I smiled politely, "I know sir. She just wanted me to get something for her."

He nodded, "Yes, yes. She did call just now. Off you go then."

"Thanks."

When I arrived there, I almost got um bitten by the Venus flytrap hidden in the middle of her flowerpot when I retrieved her keys. I entered her huge apartment and once again stared in awe at her paintings and if only I could, I'd be beet red from entering her bedroom.

It was a very lush room. The walls of her room resembled a large field of wild flowers and tall grass. Judging from the position of the sun and the warm golden tones it was a scene of twilight. She painted this.

But what struck me more was its striking resemblance to my meadow. She must miss being under the sun at all times.

There was something written on the wall in elegant script using bright gold paint that created a glowing touch that said:

_If I can stop one heart from breaking,_

_I shall not live in vain;_

_If I can ease one life from aching,_

_Or cool one pain,_

_Or help one fainting robin_

_Unto his nest again,_

_I shall not live in vain._

_Emily Dickinson_

This must be her philosophy in life. She's like Carlisle. She is so self-less… now bell was more a mystery than ever.

I glanced around the room. Her bed was small. It was really more aesthetic than functional. It was a queen-sized (okay, it wasn't that small) bed with rosewood frame and midnight blue coverlet with silver overtones.

The headboard was just as striking and contrasted well with the wall. It was painted with the deepest blue. I could only pick a line from _Incubus _to describe it:

The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket.

Oddly enough, "Wish you were here" was painted as an embossment in the background. I stopped staring and knelt down to retrieve her violin. As I inhaled, I got a good dose of her lovely scent as it lingered everywhere.

I looked at the case I was holding. It was indeed blue, but a different shade from the bed and headboard. It was a rich royal blue and it looked like it was painted as well. It depicted the night sky with the moon full.

I unzipped the case very carefully and saw her violin. It was extravagant. It was yet again, painted ebony black and the strings were first class. The tip of the neck had an exquisite carving of a flower – a lily and it was painted white – the only color in this instrument. Carefully zipping it back up after admiring it, I left and drove to the hospital. This all happened in ten minutes. It would've been faster had it not been those infernally slow elevators.

When I arrived, I was ecstatic. Maybe I could watch her play. She'd look even more enchanting as usual, I could cry. But first – the receptionist. Darn it.

Much to my relief, Bella saved me from her. She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. Something was wrong. And walked up to me.

"Thank you very much Edward. It was grand of you to do this. I'm so glad I asked you."

"No problem. But pardon my curiosity but for whom are you playing?"

"Well, you've seen him before." _Him? My face fell._ She didn't notice.

"It's Mr. Biggs." I sighed in relief, and then she continued, "He's… feeling down today. I wanted to cheer him up."

"I understand."

She nodded then looked up at me and smiled, "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure he'd love more company."

I smiled back, "I would love to."

As she did the SOPs (Standard Operating Procedures), she introduced me. "Mr. Biggs, this is Edward Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son."

"Oh. You never told me you had a sweetheart. He said accusingly but weakly.

I laughed as I sensed Bella's unease, "Hello Mr. Biggs. I'm just a friend of hers." He snorted but shook his head.

I may be old but I can spot love anywhere. He thought. I chuckled. Perceptive old man.

"Okay friend of Nurse Bella, I'm Johann Biggs – cough – cough –"

"Are you all right?" Bella asked worriedly?

"Just dandy," he grunted.

"Mr. Biggs, Edward brought my violin for me. As I've promised I will play for you."

I handed her, her violin. She unzipped the case and held the violin. As she waxed the strings, she asked, "What would you want me to play?"

The man though for a while and wheezed, "Ho about Black Bird?" she laughed.

"Another Beatles song? A guitar is better for that you know."

"That'll do," he harrumphed.

She nodded and started playing. I was so engrossed. I have never heard of any Beatles song with a violin. Her eyes were closed and her long lashes crissed crossed. Her alabaster hands working those golden strings delicately on that ebony violin was sight to behold.

She was without a doubt – _enticing. _So irresistible. But amidst the beautiful music, a voice – Mr. Biggs thoughts loomed into mine and made me feel melancholic.

What a beautiful child. She reminds me of Maybelle. Oh sweet daughter of mine, wait for daddy. I'm coming soon"

Johann Biggs was dying.

"Cough – hack – wheeze – " Bella halted at once, set aside her violin and went to his side immediately. I poised to call a doctor, my finger inches away from the call button. Bella tried to soothe his coughing as the beeping of his monitor was accelerating.

"Mr. Biggs… I'm here…please… hold on…" she said trying her hardest to remain calm. I called for Carlisle immediately and helped soothe him.

"Carlisle's on his way." I said softly.

The man waved his hands weakly but frantically in protest, "No… no… don't stop… sing it instead…please…DNR (Do not Resuscitate)… it's… time… let… me… go…sing…" he panted.

Bella looked almost in tears, she almost lost it – she fumbled for the verses…sang nervously, her voice trembled…

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

What was taking Carlisle so long? DNR? Oh no… oh Bella….

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

Carlisle came and checked him over. He shook his head and said somberly, "It's not good… Bella…"

"KEEP SINGING!" Mr. Biggs shouted exasperatedly. Bella looked startled but she continued shakily singing the rest of the song as Carlisle and me stood there helpless and filled with pity.

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

Just as Bella, on her way to sobbing, sang the last line Mr. Biggs heart beat its last too…

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

She sang tremblingly, slowly... heart breakingly...

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise..._

Flat line…

Bella's eyes widened in horror, she shook him gently, her voice was panicky, "M-Mr. Biggs…? Mr. B-Biggs…?"

Carlisle touched her shoulder, "Bella…" he said apologetically. Bella shrugged him off and looked at him pleadingly. "N-no..!" Please wake up… don't… there's still time…" she looked hopeful. I just stood there.

Carlisle frowned softly and explained slowly… "DNR… he signed Bella. I'm terribly sorry, it is his time… I'm sorry Bella…"

She stiffen and stood up, wiped the old man's brow and looked up at Carlisle with a straight face that must've been painful to do but her voice gave her away. "T-time of death…"

Carlisle took a deep breath and looked at his watch, "Time of death, two-oh-one pm." He said softly and covered Mr. Biggs body with a big blanket and called for assistance.

I wanted to comfort her, but before I could place a hand on her shoulder she looked at Carlisle with a poker face and said in a straight voice, "Dr. Cullen, may I… be excused?"

Carlisle looked at her sympathetically and nodded, "Certainly, take the rest of the day off. I'll take care of it."

She nodded gratefully, "Th-thank you."

We watched her walk out slowly but upon reaching outside the door, she bolted and I ran after her.

She ran so quickly that the pins in her hair fell out behind her including her cap… she ran to a forest… we ran for such a long time I didn't even cared to recognize the places we passed. She slowed down after an hour of running into an old deserted playground and sat on one of the beat up rusting swings. I sat down on the swing next to hers. I looked at her. She was marble stiff.

She held that position for a long time in silence. I waited looking at her with so much worry. Having perfected patience, I waited. But I really couldn't bear to watch her in so much agony. It was eating me up inside. I wanted so much to take her into my arms and promise her the world and my life for her happiness.

After a seeming like eternity of silence, she spoke up.

As she pushed herself on the swing slowly, she started whispering sadly…

"It was wrong of me. It's silly. All these years you would've thought that I would've gotten used to this already… getting attached… was a mistake… always have… always will…"

She sighed, "Now… I'm back here…I'm such a fool…"

I stood up and went behind her. I pushed her lightly on the swing and said softly and slowly, "Bella… it was his time…this isn't your fault."

She closed her eyes and her lips tightened, "I know that… but it was my fault that I got attached," she murmured.

I continued to push her swing lightly, "Without your attachment, he wouldn't have gone in peace, Bella. I read his mind. He was happy. He was grateful. Things happen for a reason and it's okay to be sad – to feel weak."

"You don't have to put up a brave front all the time. Pardon the pun, but you are still part human after all. We all are."

She looked up at me and shook her head slowly then looked back down," I have to be braver so I could overcome attachments."

"Bella it is in your nature to care for people. You're the most selfless person I know. You can't help but feel for people."

She just took a deep breath.

I tried a different approach, "Bella if all this is too hard on you, why do you do it?"

She looked at me, 'Taking care of others – seeing satisfaction, happiness makes me closer to feeling like a human again. Once in a while I could see love from their eyes, may it be for their wives, their children…friends…it eases the solitude for awhile – feeling accomplishment…feeling less like a monster…"

She sighed and looked down again, "I love humanity. I was human."

I frowned, "Bella, you can love and be loved too…"

She shook her head slowly again, "Nothing lasts forever – even us, I'm afraid… people always leave… especially those I'm attached to… Mr. Biggs… mom… dad… Angel… Aunty…"

I stopped pushing her on the swing and I reached for her face and made her look at me, "I'm still here aren't I?" I said softly, "You got attached to me once you said, but I'm he – "

I was cut off with her throwing herself at me. I was shocked but quickly carried her and set her into my lap as I sat down on the swing. I held her close – tight as she sobbed dry sobs on my chest.

I let her cry tearless cries. She needed to let it out. She needed this. So I let her. As much as I would die a thousand deaths just not to see her frown, much less cry, she needed this.

Almost a century worth of pain – she needs this.

I rubbed her hair and back and held her keeping silent. Her sobs were demure but not strained. Her body rocked with pain but she did not thrash or scream.

She just sobbed and sobbed…

Her hair swinging with her shakes hung loose with her risk run destroying the tight bun.

After an eternity of this agonizing scene, she calmed down finally and I urged her to take deep breaths.

She looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry," she said in a hoarse voice.

"I shushed her gently, "Shhh… nothing to apologize for. I'm glad you let it all out."

She frowned and looked me in the eye; "I've been… so complacent with my independence that I didn't notice how lonely I am."

I smiled at her and whispered in her ear as I gave her a small hug, "I'll always be here for you Bella. Think of me as 'The-boy-who-lived!'"

She laughed lightly, "I guess you're right, Edward."

I released her from my hug and buffed my nails dramatically, "Of course I'm right."

She roiled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest and sniffed, "Show off!" I laughed.

But my laughter died shortly as she looked serious again.

"Time."

"Sorry?"

She looked at me, "I'm slowly getting familiar with being more accepting and receiving. Everything's happening so fast… I need… time…more time…."

I smiled at her again, "Take all the time you need. But Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Sorry to bring the ire at the moment, but where are we?"

She clasped her mouth and jumped a bit, "Oh. I found this place three years ago. We're still in Washington but the path here is very complicated. It's been abandoned for such a long time, people must've forgotten about this place. It's been sort of my special place."

"I see. Thank you for not driving me out then."

She laughed, "Well, thank you for keeping me company."

"I told you, I would always be here for as long as you want me." she smiled.

If only you knew how fast I'm falling in love with you…she needs time. We have it. I would wait for her forever. It is worth it.

Isabella Marie Swan, I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am in love with you. If only you knew that. If only you knew…

* * *

_AN: Aww… wasn't that just sweet of Edward? Bella and Edward's situation is very delicate. Edward wants so badly to tell Bella how he feels but Bella needs more time. How long can Edward wait? Stay tuned. _

_Margaux_


	12. Overreaction

_If only you knew how fast I'm falling in love with you…she needs time. We have it. I would wait for her forever. She's worth it._

_Isabella Marie Swan, I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am in love with you. If only you knew that. If only you knew…_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Overreaction**

After that incident in the old playground, I drove her to her apartment. I wanted to stay with her but she insisted that she wants to be alone for a while. Her stubbornness won.

I was glad at least to know that she trusted me. That was enough – _for now. _

When I got home, I was hounded with questions. Alice of course, saw the damn thing so I couldn't get off the hook.

Carlisle gave me an opportunity to see her again anyway – her violin.

The following day, I planned to drive to the hospital to give her, her violin back. But I found out from the receptionist that she… called in sick. Vampires don't get sick! I immediately went to her pad but she wasn't there. I tried calling her but all I got was her voice mail. I asked Alice, but she didn't see her of course. But remembering that I saw no signs of her leaving, noting that nothing was packed, I could count on her coming back at least but that wasn't enough.

I was running low on options, Carlisle admitted that it was odd but he had no idea as well. I was starting to feel anxious – very anxious. Hell, forget anxious, I was going mad!

I even got everyone looking for her. My patience and cool were, at this point, nonexistent. I followed her trail but it was as if she floated off somewhere, which was very possible, considering.

Oh BELLA where ARE you?!

I was panicking big time that Jasper couldn't stand being around me. He tried calming me down but it didn't work on me - this was Bella for crying out loud! I couldn't bear it if she got hurt, got kidnapped or - I shuddered – dead. I was already contemplating going to Italy if it ends badly.

It was already nighttime that Alice finally saw something. She told all of us to dress up nicely and drive to Seattle. So I followed Alice's yellow Porsche, with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie riding with her. Carlisle and Esme promised to catch up so I was driving alone.

We reached a small club. There were a lot of cars. I could smell Bella! And I felt so relieved.

The club was packed and noisy, I got a headache from all the thoughts that I heard. We found out that this was a Benefit Concert.

There were many performers, but the 12-3 am shift I gawked upon: Isabella Swan

We sat by a dark secluded booth but had a nice view of the stage. So this was way Alice said that we should dress nice. We waited patiently until Bella's turn. I was beyond excited!

When she finally came out, she was breathtaking! And that's saying a lot since we don't even need to breathe! She was wearing an azure blue tube dress, her long luscious locks hung loose on her creamy - gulp - exposed back and a long gray scarf was wrapped around her – god help me – alluring neck. Her dress was very short but she wore opaque tights under it and stylish boots. She looked like an upper eastsider, very classy and – thanks Alice – _chic_. The dark garments bode well against her alabaster skin, which made me drool. Not anyone could get away looking sexy while piled up a bit. She did. Her exposed back was enough to - heighten my senses, pardon me.

She caught sight of us then smiled and waved in our direction before she sat down on the piano and started playing. She sang while playing and I just melted away…

She was so gorgeous, she looks like a goddess!

The first song she sang was a mellow song. It was very moving, she must've written this. (**AN: THis is Sarah Mclachlan's Angel)**

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

IF not for Emmett and Alice's vision, I might've stood up and clapped my hands off but she wasn't done yet so it would be rude so I did what everyone else did, applaud respectfully. No wolf whistles. Bella bowed her head and smiled then prepared to sing her next song.

That last song, I don't know if Bella sang it for others or for herself? I wonder. – Carlisle

I knew what Carlisle meant. Was this for all the patients she cared for? Or was this… a comfort for herself?

"This next song was co-written by Jennifer McAllister."

_Everyone's changing, I stay the same (__**AN: This is Summer Sunshine by The Corrs)**__  
I'm... a solo cello outside a chor-us  
I've got a secret,  
It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm_

_Just sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven  
Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted  
Are you taking me home?_

_You tell me you have to go..._

A man approached our table while I was mulling about who Jennifer McAllister was. He walked up to us and introduced himself.

"Pleasant early morning to you folks! I'm Fred White, the owner of the pub."

Carlisle greeted him back, "Truly pleasant indeed. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and my children, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

Mr. White greeted and shook hands with us. He was a nice man. I could read his mind and all he thought about was how successful this night was. Then he glanced at her, "Enchanting, isn't she? Do you know her?"

I replied at him, "Yes."

He nodded, "She was very helpful. She was hesitant to do this at first, yes – but my son, Nick was able to convince her."

Jealousy was silently ripping in my chest but I got cut off at once as he continued.

He looked somberly, "Nick… has just recently lost his fiancée to cancer and Ms. Swan, apparently, was a good friend of hers. Her name was Jennifer McAllister. She was supposed to be a great singer. Ms. Swan composed songs for her as she wrote the words. They were a great team."

"She met Jen on the internet. Ms. Swan was using a screen name at that time for her music. Jen became an avid fan and eventually, an ardent client… and that, is that," he explained.

"I see. So Bella caters to anybody," Emmett remarked.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean by that, Emmett?"

"Well while you and Alice were playing Bella-Barbie, me and the guys sneaked out for a ride and we kind of, 'uncovered' Bella's CD case filled with –"

"What do you mean 'we'? _You _stole it by yourself you big liar," I said impatiently, still not looking away from Bella.

Emmett raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay! Well, as I was saying, it was filled with songs she sold. And I gotta say, she sold it so some really big names in the music industry."

"And you _never _told _us_?" Alice said in horror.

"Dears, lets talk about this some other time. I think Mr. White here isn't done yet. Do continue, sir." Esme said politely but she had an edge in her voice and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of _that_.

Mr. White smiled and nodded, "Fairly alright. All this was possible because Nick asked Bella to sing some of Jen's songs and insisted that she also showcase her own saying that this was what Jen would've wanted."

"I see we still have a lot to know about Bella," Carlisle remarked.

Mr. White's eyes brightened, "That girl, is a delight, but like the poem, 'A Phantom of delight'. She's young (Everyone shifted knowingly), but you can see the depth of her eyes is encompassing."

"She is like water, restless but fluid, flowing, calm, unpredictable and… easily gone and back again."

"Hard to contain…" I muttered as I completed his thoughts.

"Exactly," he agreed, "but not impossible." I glanced at him.

"Well, enjoy the rest of the performance and please, if you may, do leave a small amount of donation inside the can near the lamp of your table. It would mean a lot. Thank you." And with a nod and a smile, he left.

"Wow. That's deep. But I will donate," Emmett said and a lot of nods and a lot of "Me too's" abound the table as all of us dropped quite large amounts.

"The next song is for everyone who lost special people in our lives. For me, it's for my brother."

The guys and me knew which song that was. It was _Bye Bye_. (**AN: Mariah Carey's)**

This was an emotional song for her. All of us felt it. All of us felt for her. All of us had felt this too. A lot of people were crying.

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye…_

When she was done, applause thundered around the club. I'm sure if my family and me could cry, as well as Bella, I'm sure we would all have.

Bella sang a few more songs that she and Jennifer White wrote and Nick was in tears when Bella called him on stage to sing a duet with her. This time, it was Nick who wrote the song for his Jennifer. I wonder what would Bella feel about seeing the love between Nick and Jennifer. Didn't she ever wonder if she could get the same kind of love they had? That not even death wavered their love?

I dismissed my thoughts and concentrated on their singing.

(Bella) _Ninety miles outside Chicago (__**AN New Radicals)**_

_Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I need an answer  
Two years and later  
You're still on my mind_

_(Nick)_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_(Together)_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry tonight_

_Someday we'll know _

_If love will move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know why the sky's blue_

_Someday we'll know why I was meant for you_

_(Bella)_

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_(Nick)_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_(Bella)_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_(Together)_

_For the ninety-seventh time_

_Tonight_

_Someday we'll know _

_If love will move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know why the sky's blue_

_Someday we'll know why I was meant for you_

_Someday we'll know if Samson loved Delilah_

_One day I'll go dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know that I was the one for you_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_Watched the stars crash in the sea_

_If I can ask God just one question_

_Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Someday we'll know _

_If love will move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know why the sky's blue_

_Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you_

_Someday we'll know if Samson loved Delilah_

_One day I'll go dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know that I was the one for you_

Once again applause, and we spotted Mr. White crying. Nick, too, had a few tears flowing down his face. _That was for you Jen. Rest in peace. I love you. Please wait for me. _He thought. This guy really loved her. This pushed me more to work on telling Bella how I felt before I lose her.

"Thank you everyone, that was Nick! Watch out for this guy, you'll be buying his albums in no time," Bella said proudly.

Nick blushed and laughed, "It's this girl you should know. If you knew her screen name you'd be rushing in to grab her autograph."

"Now, now Nick," Bella scolded.

"Seriously folks, but for now don't hound her yet. Just enjoy for now." Nick took a bow and went down the stage.

"Okay. I'm so glad you're enjoying so far. But now I have to close my part of the concert." Bella announced.

Awes and disappointment came from the crowd.

"The next performer is no other than Nick himself. But for now, this is the last song for me." Bella said with authority.

Her last song made my family smile and me. It filled us, especially me with hope. There is no way I'm giving up on her. She just needs time and a little more push.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again (__**AN Mandy Moore's song)**_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over again?_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

Sing to me the song of the stars

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it seems that my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

So I lay my head back down

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Oooooh…_

All of us stood up and applauded loudly. It was amazing. She was amazing. And now I knew, I still had hope. We all have hope. She was still holding on to her faith. She was herself, hoping. She walked to the center of the stage and graciously bowed.

She spotted our table and waved at us. I grinned at her and motioned for her to join us. She nodded and held up her index finger and mouthed, "Just a sec." I nodded.

She excused herself from all the people chatting up with her and collected her things. She put her sweater and walked over to us.

"Hullo Cullens," she said shyly as I scooted over to let her sit beside me of course.

I chuckled, "Trying to be British Bella?"

She laughed, "Maybe…" she said innocently. I chuckled again.

"You were amazing as usual, Bella," I complimented.

She went all shy again, "Oh come one. I wasn't that great. It was more of a group effort more than anything."

I was about to retort when Alice butted in and looked at me, "_As usual? _You mean _you _heard her sing and play before?" she turned to Bella and pouted, "Bella, I'm hurt."

Bella scrounged up her face in guilt, "Oh Alice…"

It was Esme's turn to cut us off, "You were truly incredible, dear. But we do wish you told us about this."

"I'm really sorry… I didn't have time and er – this is pathetic but I've never… invited anyone to anything before… it's a bad habit, I apologize sincerely."

I patted her back, "Don't feel bad, Bella. Alice was just kidding, _right Alice?" _I said icily as I narrowed my eyes at her.

She huffed indignantly and turned her head away, "I most certainly, _am _not!" she snorted. "I would've dressed you better – not that you look bad, you like nice actually – but Bella we want to know _you._" She whined.

Bella looked so guilty and apologetic, "I'm sorry Alice – everybody. I don't know what to say…" she said softly. "Oh, but you were able to find out, right? How did that come about?"

She was good with distractions. Alice snorted again, "IT all started when Edward went mental looking for you after we found out that you called in sick. I mean _really _Bella, we don't get sick. Of course we'd worry."

"Yeah, we were wondering why you would do that, knowing that we'd know it was a cover up," I queried.

She looked perplexed, then faced Carlisle, "Doctor, I'm…quite confused…didn't Nurse Smith inform you where I was?"

Carlisle shook his head; "I wasn't able to see her all day with all the hustle and bustle in the hospital and with Edward pulling me out to search for you. It was Mrs. Johnson who informed me that you called in sick."

Her expression smoothened a bit with comprehension, "Oh. I see. My, I caused quite a ruckus, I'm terribly sorry again…" she looked sorry again.

"Oh?" Rosalie exclaimed impatiently.

Carlisle spoke again, "Bella, I understand Nurse Jenny knew about this but why would the rest of the hospital know otherwise?"

She cringed and fidgeted in her seat, "Now this… is beyond embarrassing…"

"Try us," Emmett offered.

Her eyes shifted uneasily, "The head nurse confided in me that a few nurses were… hostile… against me…they were…um…."

"Jealous?" I suggested.

She nodded, "In a way… I_ have_ been getting a lot of special attention… though I still don't get what I did to deserve such opportunities…" she shook her head, "and… if they were to find out that I won't report to work again for this… they might loathe me more…" she shrugged.

"Nurse Jenny, jokingly said that maybe if I called in sick, they might hate me less…and I thought that wasn't a bad idea… she had none of it of course but I finally persuaded her to keep this a secret except for you guys…. I…don't want to be hated…"

My temper was rising again, "Bella you shouldn't really bother with those people. You've been nothing short of perfect."

"Yes. You've been nothing but nice," Alice added.

She sighed, "Be that as it may, I don't want productions. Yet regardless, I will remember to tell you if anything like this pops up." She promised.

"And I'll lower my defenses to make up for it. Alice, you're allowed to look into my future as proof of my promise and Jasper, I'll let you manipulate my emotions too if you want. But sorry, Edward, my mind is still off limits…"

At last she was lowering _some _of her defenses.

Emmett's laughter boomed around us and clapped Bella's back affectionately, "Ha ha. No worries! Rookie Mistake!" we all laughed.

All of us praised and complimented her performance when suddenly…

"Yawn."

All of us looked at her, bewildered and puzzled.

Bella froze then through a squinted eye she stammered, "W-what?"

Jasper gathered his wits quickly, "Bella… are you… _sleepy?" _

"Y-yes… sorry?"

"You can sleep?" Rosalie hollered.

She yawned again, "Sometimes…"

Carlisle looked at her appraisingly and concern was written on his face, "Bella, you look thirsty. We went hunting just recently, yet your eyes are pitch black right now. It was gold just awhile ago."

"I am a little thirsty," she admitted.

I stared at her. I wanted to kick myself for not noticing right away how exhausted she was. "I didn't know our kind could get tired…" I muttered.

Bella balanced herself, resting her face on her arms that were on top of the table. "Another human trait I carried again…" she mumbled.

"Bella, you shouldn't exert yourself then. Have you been doing something last night?" Carlisle asked all doctoral.

"Practiced," she answered softly, closing her eyes.

"All night?" Carlisle asked, like us, we weren't convinced.

"In between." She said in a softer voice.

"In between what else?" I pressed.

She gave a tired shrug, "I sold some paintings online… edited some photos…"

"I think you did more, but you should get some rest now. Edward can drive you. Jasper will take Edward's car or your car. You did take a car, right?" Carlisle asked.

Bella blinked, "My car got delayed…" she trailed off. I knew what everybody was thinking, sorry; I heard what everyone was thinking. _What??_

"Isabella Marie Swan, you mean to say you _ran _all the way _here?" _Carlisle said all fatherly now.

She bit her lip and said in a tired voice, "Sorry."

"No wonder you're drained dear," Esme said concernedly.

"You should've called me." I said, a hint of anger in my voice.

"Bella I – we insist that you stay with us", Esme demanded.

She managed a dismissive wave but strained to keep her eyes open, "I'll be fine."

"Come on Bella, stay with us at least for the summer. Try, at least _try. _You can't do all this by yourself. You need to be taken cared of." I said convincingly.

"I've… had… practice…"

"Don't be stubborn. Look at yourself right now. Please stay with us just for the summer… come on, you might not meet a vegan family for a long time."

She opened one of her eyes, "Only for the summer?"

"Only for the summer," I confirmed.

She sighed in defeat, "All right."

YES!

"Thank you… it's very generous of you. I'll repay you… I promise…" she said incoherently.

I was so happy. "We'll help you move your things," Emmett declared.

"Mmmm…" she replied… then she fell asleep.

"Edward, let's take her home. Go take her." Esme suggested.

I nodded and carried her. Bella was sleeping! This is so wonderful! I placed her carefully on the backseat so she could lie down and drove home.

I carried her to her room, the same one from her visit, removed her shoes, sweater and scarf and tucked her in. she looked so peaceful…

After some time of admiring her sleeping form, I realized something was amiss. Shouldn't Alice and the others be here by now? I went down to Carlisle's study and asked him and he said, "They aid you told them to drive over to Bella's and start with the packing."

I was puzzled, "What?" then realization dawned upon me.

NO! Oh no – ALICE!!

* * *

**AN: Oh dear, what has Alice done now? Stay tuned. Thanks for reading! Phew, another long chapter because of the loadful of lyrics of which I own not. Hehe. Hey, it was a three hour performance, what did you expect? ;) I would've included more but i decided to cut some and leave it to your imagination which songs she sang. Toodles!**

**Margaux**


	13. Breaking and Entering

_Disclaimer: I own the plot, I own Angel I own aunt Angelique. Twilight and its cast are not mine. All related characters, themes, tones, etc are purely coincidental._

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys, I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I promise I will, as soon as I can. Damn cyclone. Yup, a cyclone tore our city down! I already finished part one of this story. Yes, I am working on its sequel. I'll try to update the remaining chapters today. Reviews would be lovely, as well as critiques, makes me want to write more. **

**silver drip: i appreciate the comment. I didn't like the prologue much as well but I didn't know how to start this story. Hehe. Why did it chap2 feel out of place? It's a flashback of what happened.**

**Katie: Nope. They really didn't know that she was a vampire before. **

**AllyR: Well Bella is only modest because that's the only thing seh knows what to do. She's infinitely selfless. If you read on, you'll know why she lives to please others before herself. She does have a spunkier side, don't worry. She's still in her "Caring Nurse" mode like she always is with strangers.**

**THEre you go. Thanks for the reviws and comments. THanks for reading!**

* * *

_After some time of admiring her sleeping form, I realized something was amiss. Shouldn't Alice and the others be here by now? I went down to Carlisle's study and asked him and he said, "They aid you told them to drive over to Bella's and start with the packing."_

_I was puzzled, "What?" then realization dawned upon me._

_NO! Oh no – ALICE!!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Breaking and Entering**

APOV

I snickered, "I've never been to Bella's apartment." I rubbed my palms together and laughed some more, "Nyuk nyuk nyuk… All right chaps, let's take a gander, shall we? Man, the security guy was so easy to convince!"

EPOV

I dashed to Bella's place and entered through her window. I didn't have time to use the elevator; I need to drag my stupid siblings out of there before Bella finds out. _Trust _they said'

"_Oh Edward let's give her time to trust us." "Oh Edward give her time." _I mimicked their voices. Trust my arse! Way to go guys, really mature. Just when we're finally doing some progress, they do this. ARRRGGGHHHHH!!

I pinched the bridge of my nose and stood still by the window for a while and snapped back as I saw them rummaging through Bella's things. I swear of they ruin this for me I'll exact my revenge one way or another!

The first person I saw was Jasper. He was admiring the paintings. I know he sensed me but he just ignored me and sent waves of calmness my way. I took a deep breath. I cooled down a bit and saw Emmett looking at Bella's CD collection.

The girls must be in the bedroom. I was right. But I walked over to Jasper first, I couldn't face Alice yet. I had to try and stay calm.

_Hmmm… she's good… Her paintings must be worth a fortune. _Jasper thought.

Impressive! Her collection is almost as huge as yours Ed." Emmett thought.

I barked at Jasper, "What are you guys doing here? Why did you tell Carlisle I sent you here when obviously I did not?"

He looked at me with a neutral face and blinked then made a gesture with his thumb pointing towards the bedroom, "Curiosity and Alice. Please don't get mad at her. She didn't mean any harm."

I rolled my eyes, and marched into Bella's bedroom and saw the girls.

"My, my, Bella has quite a wardrobe," Rosalie piqued.

Alice nodded, "Her taste is very understated glam with added quirks and rock star vibe," she said approvingly. They were intentionally ignoring me.

Rosalie appraised the room, "Bella's very artistic," she said as her gaze lingered on the wall and bed.

I faked a cough. No response. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. "Seriously guys, what were you thinking? Alice how could you? What about our 'trust issues' huh?" I shouted acidly.

Alice peeked out of Bella's closet, "Indeed. I wonder if she would be willing to paint my room…"

"Ignoring me is only pissing me off even more."

Rosalie fingered the books on Bella's shelf, "She has a mini library too. How _does _she manage to move out all her stuff?"

"Moving trucks, deliveries, telekinesis, the works…" said an all too familiar voice that almost raised the hairs on the back of our necks.

All of us froze as we saw Bella hovering above us and then plopping gracefully on her bed with a soft thud. She smirked at us then turned her head towards the door and twirled her hand. Jasper and Emmett were suddenly lassoed in by an invisible force – Bella.

Bella laid down on her stomach and propped her face with her elbows, narrowing her eyes at us then sighed, "Seriously guys. Breaking and entering – not cool." She shook her head disapprovingly.

I slapped my forehead. Oh no.

"B-Bella, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Alice said nervously.

Bella buffed her nails on her shirt, "Actually I shouldn't really, by fact. But I don't need hours to recover – an hour tops. Besides it's almost 9 am. Duty calls," she shrugged.

"We're sorry Bella. We wanted to surprise you by helping you move your things to our house but we couldn't help but fuss about your decorations and art," Alice tried to explain.

Bella waved her off and sat upright, "Forgiven." Then she looked at me and frowned, "From Alice, I expected - sorry Alice, no offense." She glanced at Alice and Alice shook her head and replied, "None taken." Then she looked at me again, "But from _you _Edward… I'm _very_ disappointed."

I looked at her sulkily, "But Bella, I came here to kick them out…" I protested.

"Yes, Bella, he didn't do anything!" Alice defended me. Humph, probably from guilt.

Bella studied my face and smiled, "Ok. Forgiven. All of you. And I'd be happy to paint your room Alice."

Alice lightened up but then her face fell, "But?" she abutted.

Bella looked triumphant, "But all of you have to come with me this afternoon and baby-sit some kids from the cancer institute for children that the hospital is sponsoring."

All of us nodded, "Of course." everyone apologized and promised to deal with the punishment.

"Thanks guys. Don't worry, I talked to the landlord and said I'm moving out by tomorrow morning. I won't run off on you this summer." She said cheerfully.

We smiled. We had her for the summer.

"Bella, can you let us help move your things?" Jasper offered.

"No, don't please. Don't trouble yourself." Was the quick response.

"You'll be in the hospital, you won't have time. C'mon, consider this interest," Emmett pressed.

Bella laughed, "You guys are spoiling me! You've done so much for me already."

"_Be-e-l-l-a, _we have nothing to do and you have _countless! _Give us _this!" _Alice whined.

"And how about repainting our rooms in exchange for this if it makes you feel better?" Rosalie quipped.

She nodded, "That's… reasonable… I guess. But I would do your rooms without hitches…" she trailed off.

"Come on, just say yes already. Don't be stubborn!" Emmett bellowed.

"Okay. Thanks again then!"

While Bella was on duty, me and the rest – even Esme, packed Bella's things. Alice found Bella's camera and took shots of the walls and the bed Bella painted.

"It's such a shame to know that all these would eventually be covered up when she moves out." Alice commented.

I sighed, "I know. She's done such a beautiful job on this."

"Edward, are all of the framed paintings for sale?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Bella told me she only has her paintings framed if she intends to sell them."

"So this whole wall?" Emmett raised his brows.

"Yes. If I could I would buy them all in a heart beat but Bella would have a fit." I admitted.

Esme nodded, "I see, so she's auctioning them off?"

"Yes. Online." I replied.

"But would it be ok if each of us bought one?" she asked.

I looked up and smiled, "I guess that would be alright."

"Great, let's do that." Jasper agreed. He then started picking out a painting.

"My, Bella is so much like Carlisle and you Edward," Esme said thoughtfully while admiring Bella's painted wall.

"Why is that, mom?"

She looked at me and smiled, "She has the same beliefs as your father and yet she lives like you."

"Carlisle I understand…but… like me?" I stared at her perplexed.

"Carlisle had endless compassion and Bella has limitless selflessness. Both love humanity and aims to take care of them. Yet, Carlisle had loneliness to fill. First he created you, then he had me and eventually, your brothers and sisters. Bella, however, never filled that void. I'm even beginning to doubt that she ever felt lonely. Like you, she never found… a companion…" Esme explained.

"But I have you guys…"

"You do. But we also have… partners… " She said slowly.

"I see." Was all I could muster. I guess we do have that in common. I was never dependent on anyone. And I never bothered to look for… a soul mate…

After we moved Bella's things to her new room, we headed towards the hospital to meet her. Esme stayed home to clean. When we arrived, Bella paired us up with a kid and much to everyone's surprise, everyone had fun – even Jasper!

I got paired up with a small green-eyed girl who kept her a scarf tight around her head to conceal her baldness. I was humming her a song that I've been thinking of ever since I saw Bella sleep. It was kind of a lullaby. But I guess it didn't work on this little tot.

Bella walked up to us, "Hi Christa! How are you sweety? Having fun with Edward?" she greeted.

Christa blinked at her and frowned, "Hi Bella. I'm still bald," she pouted.

Bella looked at her softly and patted her arm, "Aw honey, it'll grow back."

"But I look ugly!" Christa hollered.

Bella shook her head and touched Christa's face, "No, you're not sweety."

I touched Christa's nose with the tip of index finger, "Yes. You're very pretty Christa." I said softly as I grinned at her.

"You guys are so cold like ice! But am I really?" she asked her eyes expecting.

We nodded. "Yes you have those beautiful emerald eyes and a cute button nose," Bella said sweetly.

Christa wrinkled her nose, "I miss my hair though. It was like yours Bella."

"Brown?" she said.

"Yup. Brown but curly." She confirmed.

Bella rode home with me. "Did you have fun?" she said brightly.

I grinned at her, "Yes. Christa was such a sweetheart."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, she is. She reminds me of you though."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You have the same eyes, or at least you had the same eyes."

"I see. But she said her hair was the same as yours." I said keenly.

She laughed again, "Maybe if we had a daughter, I bet she would look like Christa." She joshed.

I let go of the wheel in shock. Bella's eyes widened in terror.

"Edward, watch out!" she screamed.

I blinked and swerved to avoid an incoming car and tried to relax.

I looked at her and her eyes were big with shock and worry, "Are you okay?" she said shakily. "I was just kidding you know. As in a joke?" she said more calmly now.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"Come on Edward. I'm sorry. It had no deep meaning, just stating an observation." She pleaded.

I frowned. I wish she had meant it. I know it wasn't even remotely possible but the thought meant a lot. I tried my best to put on a poker face. "No, I'm sorry Bella. I was just caught off guard."

"It was incredulous, I have to admit. But… eyes on the road and hands on the wheel. Oh and thanks again for letting me stay with you guys."

I smiled at her, "It is our pleasure."

A week after Bella moved in with us we've had loads more fun and I have never seen my family so happy. As promised, Bella painted our rooms and we hung her paintings that we bought as well as the ones she still needed to sell.

The car she bought was due until the end of summer much to her dismay. She bought a sporstscar but she wouldn't tell us what the brand was. But by the looks of it, it seemed pretty expensive as we found out that Bella was very wealthy.

Her paintings were worth hefty amount of fortune as Jasper predicted, some amounting to hundreds of thousands of dollars. The songs she sold were hits and those added too. Of course her newfound career in photography raised money too. Nurses at some countries had high salaries as well.

Alice also found out about Bella's stint in the past – jewelry designer and fashion designer. She was very successful with art and music. But what was more impressive was her ability to keep her anonymity amidst the fame of her work.

But looking past her success, when she retreats to her room… sometimes… maybe because we're finally reaching out to her… her defenses lowers… I would hear her mope and sob.

Jasper even told me that Bella was feeling extreme longing for brief moments – very brief, very fleeting – but existent.

Rosalie told me that it's still a long way to go but we're getting through.

I love her.

I want her.

I want her to know that.

But I don't want to scare her off.

**AN: Reviews make my day but I won't force anyone to give me one. I'll finish this story no matter what. But how will Edward tell Bella his feelings? Stay tuned.**

**Margaux **


	14. E t the T time

_Disclaimer: I own the plot, I own Angel I own aunt Angelique. Twilight and its cast are not mine. All related characters, themes, tones, etc are purely coincidental._

* * *

_Rosalie told me that it's still a long way to go but we're getting through._

_I love her._

_I want her._

_I want her to know that._

_But I don't want to scare her off._

* * *

**Chapter 14: E to the T time**

Alice suggested that each of us get to know Bella personally and spend at least a day with her alone. Her suggestion couldn't have had a better timing as Bella had lighter loads of hospital duty, compliments from Carlisle.

She now works only thrice a week, MWF but Wednesdays, she has night shifts, which was actually a good thing. Bella promised to spend her free time with us. She didn't make any other commitments other than her hospital duties. Regardless though, we made sure that she still had time for herself.

Bella was like the energizer bunny. She always found something to do. But because of Carlisle's 'doctor's orders' and the rest of our prodding, we persuaded her to let us take over her other duties for her. All of us pitched in to help her.

As for her paintings, Jasper and Alice offered to take care of selling them. I took care of her music. Emmett and Rosalie secretly went to the car pound and bought Bella's mauled car that turned out to be a black twin of my silver Volvo and turned it into an after school project. They worked on it on a place I didn't even know of. Esme took over Bella's Day Care Duty every Friday's. That thing with the Day Care center, Alice just recently unearthed it. But Bella's photography stint, she gave up for the meantime though.

Bella was looking 'healthier' meaning less prone to exhaustion. This was good. Maybe she can finally realize that things are easier and less straining if you have a family.

On Bella's first day off, which was a Tuesday, it was Emmett who took her out first. As I replayed Emmett's day from picking it out on his mind of course, I saw that Bella had a great time.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Bella, gear up today," I called out to her from my room. She appeared in a flash on my open door looking confused. I grinned at her.

"Gear up…?" she asked.

"Yeah. But I meant, wear comfortable clothes today. Nothing fancy. Something you wouldn't mind getting dirty." Oh have I got a day planned out for you!

"Dirty? Are we roughing it out today?" she grinned playfully. She was on to me.

"Ma-a-y-b-e-," I said innocently while hiding a laugh.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me but then broke into a smile, "Okay then. I'll see you downstairs in a minute. I'll just change."

As she disappeared into the hallway, I was pelted with a pillow and an unabridged encyclopedia that must've weighed a ton! I glared at my attackers and glowered at them.

"_What was that for?" _I growled.

"_Really _Emmett. We know where you're taking her. We know she's as indestructible as we are but still – tone it down a notch," Rosalie my beloved wife was scolding me.

I rolled my eyes and an extra icy hand was on my shoulder and I turned around to see Edward's warning face. _Stupid overprotective dimwit._ He growled. _Sorry, stupid overprotective mind reader._

He smirked, "_Emmett_." he said reproachfully… no threateningly.

I shrugged him off and folded my arms across my chest and smirked, "Okay, okay, nothing _extreme_. Like I would get her in trouble. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a war to go to…"

Rosalie and Edward sighed and raised their arms. By war I meant…

* * *

"We're going to go on a paint ball war?" Bella asked excitedly.

I laughed loudly, "That's right! That's our first stop. I found and abandoned warehouse with all the run down shacks and stuff. I brought all the gears," I said smugly.

She chuckled, "I've never done this before, I'm so excited! Thanks Emmett!"

I shook my head, "Don't thank me yet. Thank me if I let you win – _if ­_. Ha-Ha-HA"

She crossed her arms and smirked, "Right. Considering my powers, not a drop of paint could touch me." she said smugly. Ugh. She did have a point.

"And I could hit you without even lifting a finger," she added. "What's the matter, Emmett, you look… beaten."

I straightened up, "HA! I could take you even with you powers! Remember, I have experience and you don't!"

She looked up and continued to smirk, "We'll see…"

When we arrived at the abandoned warehouse, I gave her the gear. I helped her put on her vest then we strapped on our goggles and I handed her a bag of red paint balls. Mine were blue.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go. We'll both walk away from each other for ten paces then after we both count ten, let's rip 'em!" I explained.

"Sounds easy enough," she nodded. "So, I still get to use my powers?"

I thought about it for a while, and I knew her weakness! "Bring it on!"

"Okay, can't say I didn't warn you…"

"Enough talkin' and start walkin'!" I roared.

She rolled her eyes and turned around and started counting, "Ten…"

Whoa, so Bella's not all sugar after all.

"ONE!" We both yelled and we both disappeared into hiding. She may be advantageous but I know her weakness. She's a vampire that could get exhausted, and Bella was a klutz at times. I could still win this!

When it was noon, our war ended and of course I emerged as the victor! I gloated and gloated over her and she was of course grumbling over her defeat. It was actually a close fight. I won by a ball. She made my shields of scrap fly before me and pelted me with her ammo and I let her. I let her do all the work, lifting heavy objects, running around, and chasing me around while I dropped things in front of her. As expected she got exhausted and when she tripped, I pelted all my ammo at her and – WON!!

She sulked, her clothes dripping with blue paint, as well as her hair. Then she sat down on the ground and pouted. I felt a pang in my chest – figuratively. Oh man, why the sudden guilt trip?

I sighed and sat down beside her, "Hey, it was just a game Bella."

She sniffed and turned her head away from me, "Not fair!"

I gave her a one-armed bear hug and laughed, "Oh come on Bella, you almost won anyway!"

She laughed, "I guess. You were awesome, using my weakness and all but I'll get you next time!"

I laughed even more loudly, "Sure you will," I said sarcastically. "Now come on, Emmett and Bella's Day of Fun ain't over yet!" I helped her up and threw her a towel. I turned around so she could change and I took off my shirt as well and put on an old sweatshirt.

"I'm done now." Bella said brightly.

I turned around and smiled at her, "Okay. You can out pour dirty clothes here in this bag." I opened the disposable bag Alice made me bring and placed it on the back of my jeep.

I opened her door for her and went to my seat. It's a good thing that it was cloudy today or we couldn't go to our next destination.

"So where to?" she asked.

I winked at her, "You'll see."

* * *

After a short drive she was once again jumping with excitement, "Wow! An amusement park! Way to go Emmett!"

"What can I say?" I buffed my nails.

It was raining but it didn't stop us from getting on the craziest rides there. Bella was game at everything. she's like the little sister I never had. Not that I didn't consider Alice as my sister but they were different. Alice didn't need to be taken cared of that much, but Bella, sleepy, clumsy Bella needed to be.

While I went to buy tickets for the roller coaster ride, she waited for me in a nearby bench. When I glanced at her, my protective instinct were quelling when I saw that a lot of guys were flocking over her. She was looking very uncomfortable and when she stood to leave, one of those morons grabbed her arm. I paid and grabbed the tickets immediately and placed a hand on the thug and glared at him. No one hits on my sister, not on my watch.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" I said my voice dripping with acid.

"E-Emmett." Bella stammered.

I looked at her softly, "Are they bothering you Bella?" I asked concernedly.

She stood still, afraid of what I was about to do.

I looked back at the guys and glowered at them but before I could say anything, the biggest guy raised his hands in surrender, looking so scared and pathetic I could cry.

"E-easy dude, we didn't mean any harm. We were just leaving anyway," he said shakily.

"Then why are you still here?" I said threateningly. The guys jumped and ran. I looked back at Bella and relaxed my expression. "Are you ok?"

she smiled, "Yes. Thanks Emmett."

I nodded, "Hey, no one hits on any girls I'm with." I didn't say sister because it was too early – for her.

She laughed, "I can just imagine how many guys you must've threatened when they even just as much as glance at Rosalie."

I chuckled, "Yeah. It's a pain. You guys are so damn attractive."

So after a few more rides I decided that I wanted to get Bella something to remember this day. I excused myself from her and walked straight to the games section. I spotted a huge white teddy bear the size of a three-year old boy by the game that played to my strengths – literally. It was one of those test your strength things wherein they hand you a giant hammer and you hit the mark as strong as you could and a meter will tell you how you did.

I snickered. This was too easy. So I positioned myself, and used a teensy amount of my strength and my shot left the charts! I claimed my prize and ran to Bella.

"Hey Bella, look what I won you!" I said proudly as I handed her the teddy bear.

She was so awed and touched, "Oh Emmett! That's so sweet of you! So that's why you ran off, silly goose."

It was my turn to get all shy as she hugged the bear. I tried to act casual and shrugged, "Hey, it was nothing. I just wanted to get you something to remind you of this day."

She gave me a friendly hug, "Thanks Emmett! He's just like you, pale, big and surprisingly – soft inside." She snickered.

"Hey enough about this soft talk, I'm still the big, burly, macho, handsome Emmett."

"Okay, okay."

To end the day, I asked her to shoot some hoops with me. I found an empty court and tossed her the ball.

"I'm not much of a player… in fact I've never played basketball." She admitted.

I smiled at her, "It's easy. The only objective is to shoot as many baskets as you can. Like this." I dribbled the ball a bit, positioned myself to shoot then – swish – the ball went in.

"You make it look so easy." She observed. "But my clumsiness might catch up on me."

"We'll take it slow then."

I taught her the basics and by no time she was playing kinda good. a little clumsy but good. I decided to tell her my story.

I passed the ball to her and she tried to shoot, it went in. then she passed the ball back to me. I dribbled and looked at her, "Bella, did Edward tell you about me?" then I took a shot. It went in.

Bella retrieved the ball and looked at me. "Not really. He just told me that Carlisle changed you." She dribbled then tried to drive it towards the hoop but I blocked and stole the ball.

"I see. Well the thing is…" I jumped and made a lay-up and Bella retrieved the ball again and tried to get pass me.

As we played I told her about my life from before and she listened very well. Edward was right, she was easy to talk to. She didn't judge. And she listened with care.

"So Rosalie found you when the bear attacked you?" she asked as she stole the ball from me and took a shot that went in.

I retrieved a ball and made a dunk, "Booyah! Yes. She did. If it weren't for Rose, I would've been done for."

She nodded and took the ball. I tried to steal it from her but she turned and ran towards the three-point area and scored. I gave her a thumbs up, "Nice shot!"

She shrugged, "Lucky shot. And I guess, you were lucky that Rose saved you." She said uncertainly.

I took the ball and dribbled absentmindedly. I fumbled with my shot and missed, "I was confused at first. I… admit that I thought about what if I wasn't changed and died from the bear. Would that be for the better?"

She stopped dribbling the ball and looked at me with concern and confusion. I smiled at her and motioned for her to pass me the ball. She threw the ball at me and I smiled at her as I caught it.

"I saw that Rosalie was lonely. And in a way, I owed her my second life. I don't regret that I was changed. Rosalie needed me and it was weird because I found that I needed her too." I shot the ball. It went in. I grabbed it then smiled at Bella.

"I don't regret that I was changed. All I know is that Rosalie saved me. She feels guilty for changing me at times but I always made her forget." I winked at Bella. She smiled and punched me playfully.

"But seriously, I love Rosalie. She is my soul mate. She makes everyday of eternity easy."

"I'm very happy for you guys." She grinned at me.

I smiled but then shook my head and put an arm around her. "Come on, it's late. You might get too exhausted to work tomorrow and I'll never hear the end of it. Let's go home."

She laughed, "Okay. Thanks for this day Emmett. I had a great time."

I laughed loudly, "Of course you did. You had a dose of Emmett fun."

She chuckled, "I guess I did." Then her face fell a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. What did I say?

She bit her lip, smiled and shrugged, "I just… missed Angel…"

"Oh." Was all I could say. She missed her brother. That means…

"In some ways, you were like him Emmett. He was protective and always serious but when he wants to cheer me up, he goes to the extremes, like you."

I smiled at her. So she did saw me as a brother. I ruffled her hair, "Come on, enough of this mushy business, you need to go home young lady!"

We talked about her music on the way home but she fell asleep in the middle of our drive. I guess she's still a small kid at heart. I really hope she joins our family.

* * *

**AN: Emmett was very sweet and cool. He obviously showed Bella a good time. Watch out as Bella spends her next day off with Jasper.**


	15. Breakthrough

_Disclaimer: I own the plot, I own Angel I own aunt Angelique. Twilight and its cast are not mine. All related characters, themes, tones, etc are purely coincidental._

* * *

"_In some ways, you were like him Emmett. He was protective and always serious but when he wants to cheer me up, he goes to the extremes, like you."_

_I smiled at her. So she did saw me as a brother. I ruffled her hair, "Come on, enough of this mushy business, you need to go home young lady!"_

_We talked about her music on the way home but she fell asleep in the middle of our drive. I guess she's still a small kid at heart. I really hope she joins our family._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Breakthrough**

**Emmett's POV**

When we got home, Bella woke up just in time. She thanked me then disappeared into her room carrying the bear I gave her. Then I went to Rosalie's room and mine. She was reading the car manual then smiled at me when I laid down on our bed beside her.

She dropped the manual and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey there. Had a fun time?" she purred. I gave her a kiss, "I sure did. She sees me as her big brother now! But you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

I handed her a small box. She eyed it curiously, "What is it?"

I shrugged innocently and she smirked. When she opened the box she grinned. It was a necklace with a silver rose pendant. Something else I won at the park.

"It's beautiful. Thanks Emmett!" she hugged my neck.

"Hey, what can I say, I missed my girl!"

* * *

**Back to Edward's POV**

"So Emmett, it seems that Bella had a wonderful time with you," I said impressed.

Emmett shrugged and grinned, "What can I say? I'm great with kids." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Vying for the big brother position I see…" I snorted.

He smirked. _At least she does see me like that, even a little. Much I can say about you Romeo. _Emmett thought. I frowned.

He smiled triumphantly, "Got you now." His face fell, "But I'm sorry I didn't but to know more about her."

I patted him on the back, "It's okay Emmett. At least you reminded her of her brother. That's something."

"I hope Jasper has more luck." Emmett sighed.

Suddenly Bella stepped out from her room. She saw us and smiled. "Hi guys. Good morning!"

I smiled at her, "Good morning Bella."

"Morning Bells, well I got to go find Rose. See yah!" Emmett sped off.

"So Bella, what are you doing up at 3 am? You should sleep some more."

She laughed. Wow. I never knew how much I missed her laugh and it's been just a day.

"Silly Edward, I already had a record three hour sleep! I'm very energized!" she replied.

I chuckled, "Emmett told me you had a blast. I'm glad."

She grinned, "Yes. I did. He taught me how to shoot some hoops."

"That's great. Maybe we should play some other time." I grinned back.

"Sure." She quipped. "Hey, Edward."

"Yes?" I blinked.

"I was actually on my way to your room. I have something for you." She said shyly.

I was surprised and noticed that she was hiding something behind her back. She must've noticed that I was peeking because she shifted her stance.

"Ah. Edward." She scolded.

I chuckled, "Okay. Let's go to my room then."

She shook her head, "No. I'll just give it now."

She handed me a small box and I took it. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Open it." she urged.

I opened the box and inside was a card and a small-framed picture of Christa. I read the card and it was written with Christa's handwriting.

Dear Edward,

Thank you for playing with me. I think you're pretty too.

'm feeling much better now. Take care!

Love,

Christa

"Her mom gave it to me yesterday and told me to make sure you got it. she's such a sweet girl." Bella gushed.

I smiled. It was sweet of her. "Can I go visit her some time?"

Bella frowned, "Sorry Edward, they moved."

"I see."

"Look who's getting attached to others now, " she teased.

I chuckled. Then Jasper walked towards us.

"Good morning Bella, Edward." He said politely.

"Hi Jasper!" Bella greeted.

"Bella I was just looking for you." Jasper said. And that was my cue to leave. I knew where he was taking her today and it was very different from where Emmett took her. I knew Jasper could get her to open up some how.

"Well, see you later guys, I need to go." "Bye Edward." Bella said sweetly. Jasper nodded at me and I nodded back.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett did a great job of loosening Bella up. I was sure I could get something from her. She was feeling very happy today.

"So Bella, would you like to go for a run with me tomorrow?" I asked nicely.

"Vampire speed or human's?" she joked.

I snickered, "Human pace I guess. I know that you jog every other day. And I know a nice route for us to run undetected. There's a little drizzle but we don't get colds anyway."

She laughed, "I'd love too. According to the schedule Alice gave me, tomorrow's our day, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She eyed me suspiciously, "So I guess you're not going to tell me where we're going, either?"

I smiled, "That's perceptive of you. And accurate I might add."

She laughed, "Okay. But at least give me a hint so I know what to wear."

I shook my head. She was sly. "Wouldn't be much if a secret then. You don't have to worry about clothing, Alice got you covered."

She cringed. She was feeling abashed and anxious. I snickered.

She sighed, "I was afraid of that." Then she gave a half-smile, "But thank her for me though."

"Will do. See you later. Save a lot of patients today!"

"Hey Jasper…" Alice said softly. I turned to look at my pixie wife.

"Yes, dear?" I smiled at her but then I got concerned when her eyes showed the all too familiar vacant look. I stroked her hair and she was back. She was feeling so anxious.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me and pouted, "You'll get a break through with her today…" she trailed off.

I was confused, "Isn't that a good thing?"

She nodded slowly, "It is. But I saw her looking scared… very scared…" she looked at me, "I don't know what could've set her off but just be careful…"

She was feeling slightly ominous, I didn't like that. "Alice, maybe we should do this some other time then?"

She shook her head, "No. It's already been decided. I saw her regaining herself after you've comforted her. I really think there's more for her to tell… something important…"

"She's right." came a deep voice from our door – Edward. He was feeling very worried. Even by just looking at his face you could tell he was apprehensive.

"I… am clearly reluctant to see her looking terrified but even if we were able to avoid the occasion at this time, who's to say it won't happen again? At least we would know earlier how to deal with this if she opens up to us." He explained. Now I felt determination come from him. He had a point.

"Just… show her a good time. Carry on as planned. You would know how she would feel and Alice could watch out for any sign of danger. I am confident that you would be able to make her open up more."

I nodded at him and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll show her a good time and I'll do my best to get something out from her, and I won't let anything happen to her."

They relaxed and I sent waves of calmness their way. It seems that I have a bigger job to do today.

* * *

I knocked on Bella's door and when she opened it and saw that she was wearing a similar outfit that I had on. She was wearing a black Nike jogging pants with matching jacket, a hint of pink tank top inside and a very nice pair of limited edition gold Nike running shoes.

"Good morning Bella." I greeted. She was feeling very excited.

"Good morning too Jasper! Isn't it funny that even if we could run wearing absolutely anything, we still wouldn't sweat yet we wear the get-up anyways?"

I laughed, "Well, what's funnier is that you even go for runs at all. We don't get fat and I was going to say we don't get tired but in your case…"

She cringed, "Touché! But because I do get tired, I need to build up my stamina and endurance, not to mention, tone down my clumsiness."

I nodded, "You got a point there."

She suddenly felt suspicious, "Hey, you were the one who invited me to go running… and by looking at your outfit, a complete sweat suit, you do some running yourself and I know you don't need it."

I chuckled, "You're truly perceptive. Yes I do some running myself to clear my thoughts once in a while."

She smiled, "I see."

"Wait, before we go…Alice?" I called out. And without even blinking she appeared.

"As if I didn't see this before." She rolled her eyes. I snickered.

"Hi Alice!" Bella greeted her.

Alice looked at Bella appraisingly, "Hmmm… you're right Jasper. What she's wearing does look practical… but maybe…."

I cut her off, "Okay, Bella and I should go now."

"What?" they both asked surprised. I looked at Bella and explained, "WE better go now or she'll dress you up in Juicy Couture."

Bella blinked and started walking, "I don't need telling twice, let's go. Sorry Alice." she said then she sped off towards the door.

I looked at Alice and laughed, "Told you she wouldn't go for it."

Alice stuck out her tongue at me, "Traitor! You show her to me and tell me how I should dress next time when we go running then you turn on me when I was about to show her how she should dress to go running. Some kind of husband you are." She hissed.

I draped my arm around her shoulders, "Aw come on Alice. I just want you to see that if you dress like that when we run, it would be more practical because black in early morning is less noticeable. You're bright colored Juicy's attract too much unwanted attention and I wouldn't want to beat up guys…"

She mellowed down and I sent a wave of understanding her way and kissed her head. She smiled then glared at me jokingly, "Not fair Jazzy! But take care today. Love you."

I gave her a small peck, "Love you too now behave."

* * *

I met Bella on the porch. "Ready to go?" she nodded.

I lead her to a long route that was near the Hoh Forest. It was 4 am in the morning and it was drizzling a bit. We ran in silence and at pace with each other. She was feeling serene.

Then she broke the silence, "Jasper, you can't only manipulate emotions, right?"

I glanced at her, "Yes. That's right."

She thought for a while as she nodded, "So our emotions affect you too…"

"You could say that."

She smiled at me but she felt concerned, "It's probably a stupid question but doesn't it bother you?"

"At times," I said honestly.

"Hmmm…"

Silence again. Her observation was impressive. No wonder she managed to live by herself for so long. Then I felt her feel a rush of excitement.

"Say Jasper?" she had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Where does this route end?" she asked innocently but I know she was up to something.

"Just a few more kilometers around that bend and see that oak over there? That's our finish line."

"Funny you should say finish line…" she said slyly.

"Huh?"

"Race you!" she called then sped off like lightning. I was had! Clever Bella. But I won't lose to you.

I reached the tree a split second before she did as she almost tripped.

I laughed loudly, "I see you still need to train more missy."

"Holy crow, my body's a traitor." She sulked. Then she eyed the ride I parked earlier.

"I see you've seen our ride for today." She stroked the handle of my silver motorcycle.

"Wow. I've never ridden on a bike before." She exclaimed. Then squinted at the sun. "But it's a little sunny today."

"Alice saw that coming and made me bring these. Here, take your pick." I held out two helmets, one black and one red. "Or I also have some balaclava's here…"

"That's smart." She said thoughtfully and picked out the red helmet.

"Here, take these too," I said as I handed her red gloves and a black riding jacket. "Now we're too covered up for anyone to see even a hint of sparkle."

She nodded in agreement, "You guys think of everything."

I gave her a smile, "We try. We don't want the Volturi after us."

She bit her lip, "You're right. I wouldn't want that either…"

So she knew the Volturi's somehow. I'll remember to ask her about that later. I shrugged it off and put on my own set of riding gear then hopped on my bike. I turned the engine on and heard it purr.

"Hop on! This baby's almost as fast as we are!" she put on her helmet and laughed as she sat behind me.

"Hold on tight! Let's maximize her speed!" she put her arms around my waist and we sped off.

After running so slow at human pace for an hour, the speed was a very welcome change. I took her to a small shooting club place. Being a former soldier, I was trained to handle guns and other weapons. Though I knew that I would never need to use them anymore, I did this for enjoyment.

At first I didn't know if this were a place I would take her too, considering that her brother did die in battle but I figured that she would understand me.

I felt her tense, oh no. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

She bit her lip and replied, "I'm not sure this is such a good idea Jasper…"

Was it because of Angel? Oh no. "H-how come?"

"I'm so clumsy I might end up shooting you…" she said nervously.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't because of her brother. I laughed, "I'll dodge, don't worry."

She didn't buy it. I patted her back, "Bella, its not that hard. We have perfect vision and we can stay marble still. You'll be shooting like a pro in no time." I assured her.

She relaxed a bit. "If you say so…"

I looked her in the eye, "Bella, trust me."

She smiled, "Okay. So you and Alice go here often?"

I gave her a sad smile, "No. I took her once but she wasn't that interested and that's fine. I wouldn't picture her and violence together anyway. I like to be alone at times."

She nodded, "I guess, you need the quiet times a lot. It must feel so draining to feel everyone's emotions. But don't you feel the nervousness around here too?"

"It's not always like that. It doesn't stay long. I'm more engrossed with the intensity that they feel – determination then euphoria after hitting a bulls eye."

She smiled in understanding, "That is intriguing."

I smiled back, "You see, nothing much surprises us, well, our family that is… but the feelings here make me feel surprised at times."

She nodded, "I see. Being immortal can get boring."

So I taught her how to shoot. I gave her extra-padded earmuffs. Though we could still hear even with those on, I explained that our ears are too sensitive that the explosions might be too much to handle.

She was decent. I was proud of her. While we were shooting moving targets I told her about my life.

"So that's how you got your scars, " she commented. "I was wondering about that but I was too shy to ask you about them. I did hear about the territory wars in the south but I never imagined that you were part of it."

"Me either. I got pulled out from a war and pushed into a very new and different one."

"I can imagine all the hatred, betrayal and greed that you must've felt around you."

I nodded, "It was unbearable and it made me sick. That's why I'm so happy I met Alice. She gave me hope."

She smiled, "You're both lucky to have each other as well as the rest of the Cullens. To be able to live with a bond made from love is almost nonexistent for our kind."

"You could be part of our family too you know…" I trailed off hoping.

She gave me a sad smile, "What you guys already have is special. I wouldn't want to change any of that."

"We already see you as part of us but if you're still uncertain, I won't push it. No one forced any of us to be with each other. It just felt right. A very welcome change of atmosphere for me."

She nodded. "I'm sure it made all the difference."

* * *

After some time of shooting, she made a remark.

"Shooting here… talking about war… it makes me feel a little closer to Angel… maybe if he was a little older, or maybe if he trained better like this… maybe he would've come back…." She murmured slowly.

I felt her sadness. And I felt for her. "You're brother was a soldier right?"

"Yes."

"He went when he was sixteen?"

"Yes."

"Was he deployed right away?"

"He was…"

I smiled at her, "Then that must mean that he was an excellent fighter to be able to be deployed right away shortly after joining."

She smiled a bit then looked hopeful, "Did you… by any chance… meet him in battle? I know it's a long shot but…"

I shook my head solemnly, "I'm sorry Bella…"

Her face fell but she struggled to force a smile.

I sighed, "Bella… at least he's in a better place right now… unlike us. He got the better end of the deal."

She took a deep breath and sat down, "I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's get out of here. We've had enough of shooting. Let's take a walk out in the forest for awhile." I offered my hand. She took it and smiled sadly. "Okay."

So we took a walk and I sent waves of assurances to make her feel better. But I remembered that I had something to ask. "Bella, how much do you know about the Volturi?"

She blinked, "A lot, I guess. I actually met them. Or rather, they met me when I was wandering around Italy. Carlisle's a great friend of Aro's right?"

I nodded, "Yes. He is. But… I see. But if they met you then they must know what you're capable of. Did Aro touch you?"

She nodded and I grew alarmed. "He did. But his power didn't work on me of course but because of that he knew."

"So what happened? Did they ask you to join them?"

She continued walking, not looking at me. "They did. But I refused."

I walked to keep at pace with her, "And they just let you go?"

She continued walking, "Yes. There was nothing much that they could do. And they couldn't blackmail me as well since I didn't have anything or anyone beside myself to give or take care of."

"No attachments…" I said slowly. No wonder she intends to be alone. It's not because she was complacent with her independence, it was because her fear of her loved ones being taken away from her was truer than we expected. She was a valuable asset for the Volturi. But they would never convince her to join when she holds no deep attachment to anyone. The others need to know about this.

We walked in silence. I was aware that she was felling apathetic right now. She didn't block me but she still refrained from feeling something. Then I noticed that she was walking slower. Then I felt a sudden surge of pain come from her and I stared in shock when she collapsed on the forest floor and clutched her head in pain.

I knelt down in front of her and took hold of her shoulders. "Are you _okay_? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I was starting to panic.

She was in agony. I could tell her head was throbbing because she was clutching on to her head. She was trembling then she managed to look at me and at once I mirrored her terrified eyes. I felt her fear. It was intense. What was she afraid of?

I pulled my mouth over my teeth and scanned the area. I sniffed around for any sign of our kind but there was none. But I didn't want to take any chances. I tried to comfort her and sent her waves and waves of calmness and security and she relaxed a bit – but I didn't.

"Let's get you out of here," I whispered in her ear and I carried her away from the forest. I set her on my lap, and instructed her to hold on tight to me as we zoomed off with my bike. It began to rain hard and that was good because I left our helmets behind.

* * *

I found an old abandoned house and decided to let her rest there. We were soaked. Not that it mattered. I carried her inside the house and set her on a tattered carpet. There was no furniture in the house. I sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was still in mid hysterics. I wonder what frightened her so much.

I mustered all the power I could to calm her down. It worked after a while. She closed her eyes.

"Take a deep breath." I ordered softly. She obeyed. "That's it. One more." She took another deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Good girl." I smiled at her. "Feeling better?"

She smiled weakly and nodded, "A little. Thank you Jasper."

I nodded, "No problem."

"So what happened back there? You were really spooked."

She shook her head and I felt her confusion. "I wish I knew. I… just felt it…."

"Was the place familiar to you?"

"Not that I remember…"

"Bella, did something happen from your past? Something that had to do with the Volturi?" I asked hopeful.

"Nothing happened with the Volturi but now that you mention it… I had a blank three years of my… existence…"

I was appalled, "You did? You mean you don't have any recollection about those three years?"

She shook her head. "It happened 60 years ago. So far nothing bad has happened. I decided to just move on from then… I know I should feel the cause for alarm but I know no one and that happened even before I met the Volturi…"

She was feeling so distressed I decided not to push it. "I see. Don't worry, we'll help you regain your missing memories. But for now, I believe our day was interrupted."

She smiled, "I'm sorry about this Jasper. I wish I could explain all these."

I smiled back at her, "I know. I wish we knew too. But for now. Want to catch a movie?"

She brightened up, "Sure!"

So I took her to a Horror flick in one of the movie theatres in Olympia. But I urged her to change out of her wet clothes first. Alice outdid herself. The clothes she packed for us were very nice. I put on a green polo shirt and black pants and Bella put on a pretty lavender dress.

The movie was a great idea. We didn't really watch much of the film. I had something better planned. We both got a kick out of my powers that I used to manipulate the moods of the people in the theatre house. I made tough guys cry, a few others scream in terror and some laugh maniacally.

I drove to the hospital. She had night shift duty tonight. When we got there, she was still feeling confused and anxious. "Are you sure you're well enough to work?"

She nodded. "I will be, don't worry."

"So you have your uniform there already?" looking at her clothes.

"Yes. I have one in my locker."

I nodded.

"Hey…" she said and I looked at her and she was smiling.

"Don't worry about me Jasper. I'll be fine." She assured me.

I smiled back at her.

"Oh and Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this day. It's good to know you. And if ever the emotions you feel wear you out, just tell me. I've never told anyone about this but I trust you… so about my blocking powers… I can extend it…"

"Extend it?"

"Yes. I can not only block you from using your powers on me but also from anyone else I want. So for example, if you want a rest from feeling others emotions, I can take care of that for you. Just say when." She offered.

That was very thoughtful of her. "That's very high of you. I'll think about it. oh wait, here's something for you…" I handed her a silver bullet. "It's from the first shot you ever made."

She laughed and took it. "Thanks. Well, holding this bites another Hollywood myth."

I shook my head and laughed with her, "Silver and vampires. Ha."

"Well I should probably go now. See you in the morning Ange – er – Jasper." She looked liked she was blushing, then ran off to the hospital.

I smiled. She almost called me Angel… her brother… I guess Emmett and I had the same position in mind. I had a new sister to take care of.

When I arrived home, I called over the family and retold them what happened in the forest.

* * *

**AN: I guess there was more to Bella's past than we thought. How will the others react? Stay Tuned.**

**Margaux**


	16. Stand Still

Disclaimer: I own the plot, I own Angel I own aunt Angelique. Twilight and its cast are not mine. All related characters, themes, tones, etc are purely coincidental.

* * *

_I smiled. She almost called me Angel… her brother… I guess Emmett and I had the same position in mind. I had a new sister to take care of. _

_When I arrived home, I called over the family and retold them what happened in the forest_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Stand Still**

**Edward's POV**

When Jasper arrived, he called over everyone to the dining room. As Alice predicted, Jasper got a breakthrough. And I saw what happened as he looked at me and showed me the events.

Everyone gathered at once and looked at Jasper with their full attention. I was getting so anxious.

Jasper shifted on his seat. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable from all of us. Then he took a deep breath and told everyone what happened.

I looked at everyone's faces and everyone felt sorry and alarmed.

"I wonder what happened during those three years…" Carlisle said in disbelief. "I know that she could fall asleep but be knocked out for three years?"

"I'm more concerned with _who _did that to her." I growled.

"Wait, maybe we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe she did fell asleep for that long. Maybe that was the time she starved herself?" Esme said calmly. She had a point.

"I'm concerned with her connection to the Volturi too," Jasper remarked. Yes that was another issue.

"I am too." I admitted.

"But as she said, her blank period happened even before she met the Volturi. So we can't really pin that on them. I'm more worried that it would be harder for us to get her to join us..." Jasper said worriedly.

I sighed. He was right.

"She fears that anyone deeply attached to her could be used against her… blackmail… for her to join. And I discovered that her powers were more extensive than we thought." Jasper continued.

He was talking about Bella's offer. I nodded at him. "She will be a great asset to them."

Jasper sighed, "Her blocking powers… we thought it only applied as protection for her…. but now we know that she could prevent anyone from using their abilities on _anyone._ Including _ourselves_."

"Looking at things from all sides, she has three things to worry about. No, we have three primary concerns ourselves." I said thoughtfully.

"First concerns us with her missing three years."

"Second, is the Volturi."

"Third, is what triggered her fear in the forest."

"I don't think the Volturi is much of a problem." Carlisle said confidently. Everyone looked at him. "There are seven of us to protect her. And she's a tough ally herself."

"And Aro is a friend of yours," Esme added.

"That does solve that." I agreed.

"Wait, I don't think that her protection is an issue." Rosalie spoke up. "Let's go back to Jasper's words awhile ago. Think guys. She already explained part of why she doesn't allow attachments."

I nodded grimly, "It's our protection she's after…"

"I don't care who's after Bella. Whoever comes at her would have to go through us. That's all I care about." Emmett barked.

I slammed my palm on the table and stood up, "Don't you think I know that!" I growled.

Carlisle and Esme stood up, "EDWARD! SIT _down_." Carlisle demanded.

I sat down and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry... it's just that… I'm starting to feel hopeless here…"

Alice patted my hand, "Didn't you hear what Bella told Jasper? She trusts us! And her fear, maybe she only thinks that if she has one companion or weaker companions, but now… Edward, she has us. And we're not that easy to take down. With our abilities and all."

Rosalie smiled at me uneasily, "She's right Edward. We should just let her feel that we can protect ourselves. We should let her know that we're strong. And that no one could take us away from her."

"All the other concerns can wait, Edward. What's important now is that she knows that she is already part of the family. You play a big part of that Edward. Among all of us, it's you she always runs to. It's you she trusts the most." Carlisle pointed out.

"We'll just be cautious." Alice said softly.

"It's so much more fun now with Bella around." Emmett grinned.

I glared at him. Then sighed. "Thanks guys. You all know how I feel about her."

Esme gave me kiss on the forehead, "We know dear."

I felt a little better but I was still worried. There's so much to know about Bella. But now, all I wanted was for her to be with us.

* * *

Much as I wanted to be the one to fetch her, it was still Jasper's duty for today at least. When it was nearly seven in the morning, Jasper poised himself to mount his bike but since it was raining heavily, I insisted that he borrow my Volvo.

"Sorry, bad habit!" He smiled. As he drove away with my car, I ran to my room and… paced. I was so worried. I wanted to solve all her problems. I wanted her to be free from worry. I wanted her to feel loved. I sighed and sunk on my black couch.

After some time, I heard my car pulling out of the driveway. I sped down and opened Bella's door for her. I was about to greet her but she was asleep.

_She fell asleep just five minutes ago. She told me she had a major haul of patients to attend to all night. You should take her to bed._ Jasper thought.

I nodded at him and carried Bella. She stirred a little. "Shhh… I got you… just sleep…" I said softly.

I ran stealthily to her room, careful not to make a sound and laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. she was still in her uniform so I went to look for one of the girls. When I went out of Bella's room, the first person I saw was Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie, I have a favor to ask you. Could you please help Bella change her clothes? She's pretty worn out…" I asked, worry was clearly evident on my face.

She smiled sympathetically. _I can imagine. She had a tough day. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. _She thought. I nodded at her. "Thanks." I said sincerely. She nodded and went to Bella's room.

Carlisle left for the hospital shortly after Jasper fetched Bella. Emmett and Rosalie went to work on Bella's car, Esme went to visit the Denali Clan in Alaska and Alice and Jasper tagged along. They left me alone with Bella knowing that this day was supposed to be our own day of bonding. Another reason was because of recent events, they – Alice to be specific has foreseen that Bella wouldn't be going out today.

Everyone promised that they wouldn't come home until tomorrow morning so that we could have time to ourselves. Then we would go hunting in the weekend.

So Bella and I were alone…

I racked my brain to think of what to say to her when she woke up. The house was, pardon the pun, silent as a grave. I could hear the clocks ticking and water running, and Bella's even breathing. But suddenly…

Her breathing was different… it was breaking… it's as if she were… sobbing…

I crept up to her door and heard that she was awake and indeed sniffling. My heart ached for her. It was one of these moments of weakness. She was breaking.

"Edward…?" she croaked. I took a step back. She must've sensed me.

"Edward, I know it's you…" she said in a raspy voice.

"Caught me. Can I come in?" I asked softly.

She responded by opening her door with her power. I entered hesitantly and my heart shattered into a million pieces at what I saw…

There she was, sitting in the middle of her bed, clutching her knees to her chest. Her right hand was holding her face that was slightly tilted to the right up. Her hair was up in a ponytail but it was messy. Rosalie dressed her in cool blue silk pajamas. Then I noticed something shining on her face. _Were those tears?_ It couldn't be!

I looked at her with my eyes bulging, "Bella, are you _crying?" _

She moved her head slightly to face me and it was her left eye, partly hidden that met mine with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. Her hand was covering her other eye but I was not mistaken, there were tears pouring down her ocher eyes.

"A-apparently s-so," she said her voice breaking. My brow furrowed and I sat down next to her and made a motion to wipe her tears but she caught my hand and shook her head.

"D-don't… I think it's my venom… I-it stings…" she cautioned. She's crying from hurt and confusion and even those betrayed her. They weren't making her feel better, they were making her feel worse – physically.

"I can handle it," I pressed. Using my free hand I wiped her tears. They did sting but it hurt more to see her actually produce them. As I wiped her tears, she didn't look at me.

"T-this has n-never h-happened b-b-before," she hiccupped. "I just w-woke up and t-they just k-kept p-pouring out…" she sobbed and triggered another fresh round of tears.

I continued to wipe her tears and then cupped her face and made her look at me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

"N-not right now…" she answered hoarsely. I wrapped my arms around her and she didn't object. I laid my head down so she could rest her head on my chest so she could feel more comfortable. She just continued to sob and cry on my chest and I felt every hot stinging tear that fell from her eyes and onto my chest.

I rubbed her back and stroked her hair to soothe her trembling. Like before, I didn't say anything. I just let her cry on. And she did. I was so afraid of doing anything or saying something because it might trigger another set of hysterics.

She was so fragile. No matter how powerful her abilities were, she was breakable. Right now, she was very vulnerable. I watched her cry. I really dreaded seeing her this way but it was what she needed again.

When she calmed down, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. I wiped her tears and gave her a small smile. I traced the dark lines under her eyes and frowned.

"I need to take you to feed soon…" I commented.

She gave me a half smile but it didn't reach her eyes, "I guess so…"

"I wish I could read your mind right now. It's killing me not knowing what upset you now… I know there are a number of things you're concerned with…" I said concernedly while stroking her cheek with the back of my hand.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I know all of you guys know what happened yesterday in the forest… everything's happening so fast… I keep remembering Angel… then I was reminded of the Volturi… then there's my missing three years…. Then…. There was something that frightened me and I can't even say what…"

"I'm so confused Edward… I've never cried in my entire life ever since I was three years old… I coped… I coped with everything… I never cry… I never…" she said distressed.

I held her tighter and whispered, "Maybe this is a way your body and mind is telling you that it's okay to feel weak at times… remember what I told you before? You don't need to brave all the time… you don't need to put up your defenses every second of your life… you have us now… we can be part of your defenses…"

She closed her eyes again and clutched my shirt, "I just want everything to make sense… I just want to live without knowing that I have to lose anything…" she wailed.

I stroked her hair, "I know… I know… I want that for you too… we all do. And that's why we want you to know we're here to help you. You can never lose us."

"How can I be so sure?" she whispered.

I thought for awhile, "Well let's see, I'm a mind reader, Alice is a seer, Jasper's an empathy, Emmett's strong, Esme's loving, Rosalie's tenacious and an ace auto mechanic and Carlisle's a great doctor and a close friend of Aro's… oh and Jasper's a military genius but I guess you know all these…"

"See? With all of our strengths combined, add to this our connections, nothing can ever take you away from us or us away from you. Of course," I touched the tip of her nose, "You're one mighty adversary yourself with good looks to boot." I winked at her and she smiled a little.

"You do have a point." She admitted.

"What happened in the past, and whatever happened in the forest could wait. I promise we'll find the answers to all these. I swear it." I said with full determination.

She smiled at me, "Thank you Edward. I appreciate that. I do. And you're right, I should focus on the present for now at least. I can't keep running away, right?"

I nodded at her, "Absolutely right."

"Thanks Edward. I'm really glad I met someone I could feel so comfortable and safe with." She whispered.

"I'm glad I met you too…" as I was holding her in my arms I smiled so big it was embarrassing. She felt comfortable with me and safe. She trusts me. She trusts all of us. Jasper was wrong. It's going to be easier to get her to join us. Well, scratch that. Jasper was both right and wrong.

It all depended on me now and her reaction once I make my case known once and for all.

It all depends on me.

* * *

**AN: Bella's feeling down again and like clockwork, Edward's there for her. What will happen next? Stay tuned. Thanks for reading. and thanks for reviewing as well!**

**Margaux**


	17. Summer Kiss

Disclaimer: I own the plot, I own Angel I own aunt Angelique. Twilight and its cast are not mine. All related characters, themes, tones, etc are purely coincidental.

* * *

_"Thanks Edward. I'm really glad I met someone I could feel so comfortable and safe with." She whispered._

"_I'm glad I met you too…" as I was holding her in my arms I smiled so big it was embarrassing. She felt comfortable with me and safe. She trusts me. She trusts all of us. Jasper was wrong. It's going to be easier to get her to join us. Well, scratch that. Jasper was both right and wrong._

_It all depended on me now and her reaction once I make my case known once and for all._

_It all depends on me._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Summer Kiss**

Days went by so quickly. Rosalie and Alice, having had time alone with Bella before didn't need to bond alone with her. But they took her hunting anyway. Rosalie and Emmett's 'after school project' was onto its finishing touches. Carlisle and Esme had time with her alone too.

Carlisle and Bella's time at the hospital was almost professional. Of course, they didn't have much time to bond, not while I volunteered to help out at the hospital too. Call me paranoid but I wanted to keep an eye out for Bella myself and of course want to make my presence known to get a feel on when to make a move.

Bella dropped by on Esme at the Day Care center. They did their bonding there. Then both Esme and Carlisle took Bella so see an opera. Bella told them:

"I have forgotten what it's like to have parents. So this was what I was missing out on all these decades!"

And of course, my adoptive parents beamed with pride that Bella really felt that they were like parents to her.

Everyone has somehow secured a position in her life now except me. I could break or make this arrangement. I just hope she feels the same way. I wouldn't want to be seen as a brother. I want her to see me as her partner. But that was all I could do now… just hope.

"It's almost the last week of summer, we should do something. I'm _extremely _bored." Emmett said dully.

Alice jumped from her seat. We were all at the living room watching TV. "Ooh, wait! Bella's going to have a fantastic idea!" she squealed.

Just then Bella came down the grand staircase and joined us. She left her hospital duties two weeks early to spend more time with us. I smiled as she sashayed towards us and I gaped at her.

She was wearing a blue sundress and white flats. Her hair was up. She was so utterly adorable.

"Hi all! Would you like to go to the beach?" she said brightly, plopping on the edge of the sofa.

"Sure, why not? But not in La Push though, " I said thoughtfully.

She laughed, "Of course. The treaty with the Quilutes. I was going to suggest that we stay in a beach house on a remote unchartered island."

"Aw, but it's too late to find one of those. But I do see us going to one." Alice muttered.

Bella's eyes sparkled, "Well since you guys took me in for the summer, I would love to take you to a place I know."

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow at her, "Is that place – island, _yours _Bella?" she asked suspiciously.

Bella bit her lip, "Er… sort of…"

Emmett whistled, "Wow."

"But how about our sun problems?" Rosalie asked.

Bella laughed again and waved her hand, "Easy. Spray on tans is pure genius!"

Rosalie smiled, "Now why didn't I think of that? Does it work?"

Bella nodded still smiling, "Yes but after spraying five cans, I'm still pale but slightly with a little color – no sparkles though."

"Great. Does it wash off though?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Nope. Stayed on for a week at most for me. We could always pass of ourselves as wearing shimmer powder and sunlight if ever but I doubt we'll run into any humans" Bella explained.

"_Sweet." _Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

"How do we get there?" I asked.

She shrugged, "By flying."

"What?" Rosalie blurted.

She ignored her and sunk into thinking. "Hmmm… I know you guys have licenses to fly planes but a jet wouldn't be practical….a helly perhaps?" she shook her head, "No… to small…" she muttered.

"How about a boat?" I suggested.

She shook her head once, "It would take us months."

"Okay…" I thought hard, "How about a docking plane?"

She smiled at me and gave me a hug, which shocked all of us. She released me then kissed my cheek. "Edward, that's brilliant!" she then sat down on the couch leaving me looking very stunned.

Alice jumped and Jasper in shock fell of the chair, "ALL RIGHT!! Time to go – _SHOPPING!!_"

"Wait a minute Alice, we still need to rent one." Jasper pointed out.

Bella volunteered. I chuckled. She's trying to get out of Alice's crazy shopping.

"I'll do it. I'll catch up at the mall. I need to buy a bathing suit as well." She said.

This was my chance, "I'll go with you. You need a ride, right?" I grinned at her.

She grinned back, "I guess I do. Thanks Edward."

"My pleasure."

So Bella and I rented a plane after clearing some papers. Bella and I were on our way to Olympia to catch up on the others.

"Edward, do you mind if I turned the radio on?" she asked sweetly. Who could say no to that?

I smiled at her, "No. Go ahead." "Thanks!"

Stomp, stomp, clap

_Stomp, stomp, clap_

"Ooh _Queen_! Let's rock this!" she chirped.

I chuckled, "Didn't know you were a fan of theirs."

"Music is music," she cut me off. "Now watch me rock this!"

Bella sang the song along with the radio. It was really funny to see Bella imitating Queen. This is one side of her I never saw before.

She looked at me, "Come on, it's fun! I know you know this. Who doesn't?" she cajoled.

I shook my head. I don't want to embarrass myself. "Um no thanks…"

She pouted, oh no. "_Please?_ I'm already making a fool of myself, save me from more embarrassment! _Please?" _

I laughed. I smiled at her and sang the next line then we both sang the chorus and even air-guitared the solo in the end. We were having so much fun then the song ended and we burst out laughing.

In between chuckles, I asked, "You do this often?"

"Yes. But not with others. You're the first." She admitted.

"Well, I'm honored." I touched my chest.

She bit her lip, "Please don't think I'm weird, it's just fun." She said shyly.

I shook my head and smiled at her, "Nonsense, we all have our own quirks."

Her eyes glowed with curiosity, "What's yours then?"

I chuckled, "That's for you to find out!"

She frowned, "Not fair!"

Ugh. But I won't give in so easily.

Then she looked at me with big eyes and pouted, "Please? Tell me please?"

I shut my eyes and groaned. "Nope."

She touched my hand and pouted even more, "Please Edward…" she begged. God she's so cute. I sighed. "It's pretty lame…"

"Try me."

"I do imitations."

She laughed, "Is that it? That wasn't so bad now was it? Ugh, mine is still lamer you know. But hey, do one! Do Alice!"

It went on like that for the rest of the ride. Then we arrived at the mall. I opened Bella's door for her and helped her jump out. We were riding Emmett's jeep.

I held out my hand for her and she laughed, "Chivalry never dies out on you but this is a really big jeep!"

I laughed with her as she hopped off still holding my hand. We didn't notice the puddle ahead of us and – _WHAM!_

One second later, the best day of my life so far, happened – we were on the ground.

I remember catching Bella before she fell but she knocked my foot of balance and we both tumbled down. I was lying on my back and Bella fell on top of me face first… and…her lips were touching mine…

I froze feeling exultant and nervous, my hands were frozen on her shoulders and her hands were pressed on my chest. I opened my eyes a second earlier than her and we were both wide-eyed.

It took all three seconds for us to sit up properly. We were both speechless. Mustering all my self-control, I stood up and offered her a hand, forcing myself not to smile.

She looked so shocked but then she relaxed a bit as she took my hand. "I'm so sorry Edward! I'm so clumsy!" she apologized profusely.

I smiled at her, "It's okay, really… it was an… accident…" I assured her.

"Well, well, well… Look who's holding hands!" A deep booming voice said from behind us – Emmett. We both withdrew our hands. Neither said anything.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett and Jasper walked over to us. "Alice saw you guys coming and sent us to fetch you."

Bella smiled nervously, "H-hi Emmett, Jasper." She greeted them.

"Follow me Bella, Emmett and Edward are going to the Sports store, I'll show you where the girls are." Jasper said cheerfully to Bella.

"Okay." Bella answered then shifted on her feet nervously. "Um… so…see you later guys." She said nervously to me and Emmett then walked with Jasper.

"S-see you." I murmured. I turned to look at Emmett who was looking very smug right now. I scowled at him.

"So how was Eddie's first kiss?" he sneered. I walked past him and growled, "Shut it."

He caught up my pace, "Oh come one Ed. You _loved _it didn't you?" he mused.

I sighed and kept walking. "It was an accident Emmett…" I mumbled.

"Sure, but a kiss is a kiss." He said patronizingly. "Now come on and lets take a look at the boards and stuff." He said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

We waited for the girls near the fountain in the middle of the mall and saw them with Jasper trailing behind them holding bags and packages.

I looked at Bella and she averted her eyes shyly. It was getting awkward. I am so screwed!

Despite everything, she politely insisted that she still ride with me. The drive was silent and tense and I was going crazy. I need to say something, anything! So I did.

"Bella… about the um…" I started nervously.

She cringed and covered her face, "Ack! Edward…"

"I'm so sorry…" I started apologizing. I had to do something.

She shook her head profusely, "No, no! It wasn't your fault! It was mine. My clumsiness and all!" she said quickly.

"Still… I hope… it won't… cause a drift in us…"

She shook her head again, "It won't…" she bit her lip, "This is silly right? It's just a kiss right? A harmless no nonsense accidental brushing of lips." She explained unconvincingly.

Much as I would love to argue…"Yes. It was." Was the answer I came up with.

After that painful night of momentary awkwardness, I still couldn't get that kiss off my mind. Summer was ending, I have to make a move soon. What happened was catalytic.

It's do or die now. And ironically, I figured, hey, we couldn't die so it's definitely a _do _then… right?

Sigh

That same night my family's thoughts reached out for me.

This is it Edward. Go for it! – Alice

_Just tell her how you feel. – Rosalie_

_Son, do this now. Anyway, if it doesn't work out right now, you have an eternity to woo her. - Carlisle _

_Pursue your happiness dear. - Esme_

_Hell yeah, Do it man! – Emmett_

I felt a huge wave of confidence. _A little push won't hurt. – Jasper_

If only I had a way of knowing if she felt the same way but not even Jasper or Alice could tell. Carlisle's right though. I have an eternity to wait for her if things don't go too well.

I'm doing it.

It's Monday today and we're leaving for the beach on Thursday. All our things are already packed and Bella was at the backyard, painting our surfboards.

After all these time, I forgot I still had Bella's violin.

Alice told me that I should tell her before the Beach trip. This was very risky but she was right. If anything, Bella would never bail in us no matter what.

So grabbing my excuse – her violin, I snuck behind her in the backyard.

"Oh! Hello Edward!" she greeted. We managed to ditch the awkwardness around us. "I'm almost done with your board." She said proudly.

I looked over her shoulder and smiled, "She's a _beauty_!" "Thanks!"

"Hey, I forgot to give this back to you." I handed her the violin.

"Oh my! My violin! Thanks! I knew I was missing something. Thanks Edward!"

"No problem." now to ask her out… "Say Bella…do you mind going somewhere with me tomorrow?" I asked mustering all the confidence I had.

She grinned at me, 'Sure! I would love too. Where are we going?"

I stared at her grinning face like a total dweeb then gathered myself quickly to answer her, "Anywhere, and everywhere. Let's explore Forks before we leave."

She nodded, "I'll miss this place and of course you guys…" she said condescendingly.

My face fell a little. She's still having doubts about joining us. "You don't have to miss us you know…"

She smiled sadly, "I know but I'm still thinking Edward, I'm sorry…"

I gave her a half smile, "That's okay. Just trying my luck. I'll miss you too."

That was lovely. I'm even more pressured. Our 'date' must go well.

It just had to.

* * *

**AN: Cracks me up just imagining those too sing Queen. The song as stated in the story is We will rock you by Queen. I don't own it, for the record.**


	18. Edward

Disclaimer: I own the plot, I own Angel I own aunt Angelique. Twilight and its cast are not mine. All related characters, themes, tones, etc are purely coincidental.

* * *

_She nodded, "I'll miss this place and of course you guys…" she said condescendingly._

_My face fell a little. She's still having doubts about joining us. "You don't have to miss us you know…"_

_She smiled sadly, "I know but I'm still thinking Edward, I'm sorry…"_

_I gave her a half smile, "That's okay. Just trying my luck. I'll miss you too."_

_That was lovely. I'm even more pressured. Our 'date' must go well._

_It just had to._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Edward's Move**

The next day, I was feeling very _very _nervous. I will tell her soon. _Really _soon.

I dressed up nicely wearing a black stylish trench coat over a dark blue turtleneck and black pants. I was waiting for Bella downstairs at the living room.

I grinned crookedly as I saw her walking down the grand staircase wearing an emerald green halter dress and kitten heeled boots. She was also wearing a similar trench coat only hers was a Chanel white one. She was wearing a houndstooth newsboy cap on top of her sexy messy bun. She was drop dead gorgeous. I chuckled at that remark.

"You look wonderful," I gasped. She laughed and winked, "So do you." She said.

So we went to different places, just driving around. Forks is such a small town.

"Hey Bella, Alice told me there's a very fancy party we could crash, you want to go?" I suggested.

She looked up and thought, "Sounds fun…but I think we're utterly underdressed…"

I chuckled, "It was Alice who told me so of course she took care of that issue. Our clothes are in the trunk. The party is in an old hotel. We could change there."

Her eyes twinkled and I was dazzled for a bit, "Great! Let's go!" she proclaimed.

We drove to the hotel and slid inside the restrooms – separately of course. I hastily changed into my black tuxedo and combed my hair. Right, like it would make a difference. Then I waited for Bella in the lobby.

After a while, she emerged and I turned around and saw my angel look so devastatingly breathtaking! She was wearing a royal blue floor length gown. It had a very low neckline that I swear I almost drooled at the sight of her… exposed skin…

She had a very sheer white shawl draped on her milky shoulder and she also had light makeup. Just enough to highlight her already perfect features. She had amazingly curled her hair and styled it into a high sophisticated ponytail with wisps of hair – her bangs framing her delicate face.

"How do I look?" she asked shyly. I kissed her hand and offered my arm, which she took. "_En chaunte,_ _mon Cheri! You mademoiselle _look too desirable for your own good. _Tres manifique! _I would love to beat up some guys right now.

She giggled, "_Merci be coup, Monsieur!"_ Wow her French was sexy! "You look dashing yourself."

I chuckled, "So, shall we?" she nodded. "_Sil vois plait!"_

We snuck inside and I asked her to dance.

A slow dance started and she rested her head on my chest. I took that as a good sign and held her tighter. If only she knew how much I love her.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is gone  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming though we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

After the song ended, I whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here. The party's getting old." She looked up at me and nodded. I knew exactly where to take her. She took me to her special place, and I'm taking her to mine – my meadow.

"Where are we going?" she asked meekly.

I smiled, "To see some stars. Follow me." I offered my hand and she took it. We ran all the way to my meadow.

It was quiet and the only sound you could hear was the rustling of the grass and wild flowers against the wind and the rushing river. The moon was full and stars shone bright.

I watched her expression and she was enchanted. "So pretty…"

"It's prettier in the morning."

She looked at me and smiled, "Then let's wait for sunrise." I couldn't be happier with her suggestion.

I took of my jacket and laid it down the grass. I told her to sit on it then I sat down beside her. She suddenly looked worried.

"Won't Alice get mad that we got our clothes dirty?" she asked worriedly.

I chuckled, "Don't worry about it. She has tons."

We started looking at constellations then we allowed silence to envelope us.

Then she surprisingly laid her head on my lap, "Do you mind…?" she asked softly.

I played with her hair, "Go ahead. Feeling drowsy?" I traced the lines under her eyes. They gold in her eyes were fading.

She closed her eyes. "A little."

I frowned, "I guess we should take you hunting soon."

"Mmmm…." She replied.

This felt so good. I decided to wait til morning to confess to her.

I just wanted to relish this moment…

After a long time, dawn was breaking. Beams of sunlight bounced off our glistening skin. She was beyond beautiful like a goddess. I stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes and glanced around before looking back at me.

"It looks like my room from before." She remarked.

"Yes. That's why I figured this place would interest you." I answered softly. "But yours depicted twilight."

She looked into the distance, "It does and will forever signify a closing of my humanity…but seeing my painting come alive in sunrise makes me feel like this is a beginning…" she couldn't have said truer words.

This was it. "Bella…"

She sat up slowly and looked at me. I squeezed her hand. "What is it? You look different…" her face bore worry.

I took her face in my free hand and smiled at her lovingly. "Bella… all this time you were here… even from before all these… you were there for me… all these years of loneliness – of solitude both of us walked a single life – now I'm here… you're here…"

"Edward…" she was starting to feel uneasy. I cut her off.

"No, look at me… Bella I love you." Her eyes grew big. I continued, "I am in love with you. Ever since I saw you in Carlisle's office I've been falling deeper in love with you…"

"I've even started to remember my days of being in delirium… the way you took care of me… my mother and everyone else… the way you always came to the hospital smelling like freesias… you were dressed in white… so pure… like a beautiful white lily…a symbol of hope…."

"After years of devoting yourself to tending to others, it's your turn. I vow to love you everyday of forever and take care of you and protect you."

"Edward…"

"Bella you are the one. I've been looking for you for a long time." I gave her a chaste swift kiss and pulled back right away, too afraid that she'd push me away.

"I don't need you to give me an answer right away… take all the time you need… I'll wait for you forever…Isabella Marie Swan."

"Edward…" she touched my hand that was still on her face, "I'm sorry… I can't… I…"

I shushed her lightly with my index finger. "Shh… I know you're confused and scared… you worry that I'll leave you if you do allow me in but I will never leave you not unless you order me to."

She stood up and she frowned, "Why? Why Edward? Why now? Why me…" she asked exasperatedly.

I stood up and raised my hands towards her, "_Now_ because I cannot wait another moment more to tell you how I fell. _Now_ because every fiber of my being screams for you. _Now _because I want you to know every second of our eternity that you are loved by me."

"_You_…" I took her hand, "because only a fool would never fall in love with you. You're special in every way, every single way… there are no words that are accurate and immense enough to explain the way I feel about you. I don't need a reason to justify why I love you. I just do. I just love _you,_"

"Edward…'

"Think about it Bella. You can have a family. You don't need to run away alone anymore. But for now, let's go home. There is no need to answer right away and don't ever worry about hurting me."

"Answer me honestly, with your whole heart and when you're ready."

She smiled at me but she was still stirred up, "Thank you for loving me Edward. I do think fondly of you and your family but I just don't know yet if this life is for me. Thank you for not rushing me. ." She said softly.

I touched her face, "Take all the time you need. But now, let's go back."

We rode in silence once again but I was feeling lighter. I had no regrets. I stated my case.

She just needed to think. If I do get rejected, I would still find a way to win her over. I had to rely on Alice's vision. I had to trust everyone's urging.

I had to trust.

While there is hope, I won't stop.

* * *

**AN: At long last! Edward told Bella his feelings! When will Bella answer him? Stay Tuned. Oh, the song was So Close by Jon Mclaughlin from Disney's Enchanted. I don't own it.**

**Margaux**


	19. End: Bella

**AN: There are three songs that would appear here that I would love to pretend that Bella wrote. I listed them at the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

_I touched her face, "Take all the time you need. But now, let's go back."_

_We rode in silence once again but I was feeling lighter. I had no regrets. I stated my case. _

_She just needed to think. If I do get rejected, I would still find a way to win her over. I had to rely on Alice's vision. I had to trust everyone's urging._

_I had to trust._

_While there is hope, I won't stop._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Bella's Answer**

The day went on as usual and the tension between Bella and me grew even more intense that it felt like an elephant balancing on a tightrope. I couldn't breathe but at the back of my mind I was pleased. At least she knew now.

Everyone was busy packing all morning. Carlisle and Esme decided to go to Europe to spend some quality time with each other. And as expected. Bella didn't bail on us.

I smiled at her from time to time and she smiled back uneasily. I didn't need Jasper to tell that she was very nervous and anxious. Not too mention, confused.

Alice and Rosalie hogged Bella for the afternoon. It turns out that Bella got an open mic invitation from Mr. White. So they went shopping and then drove straight to the pub for rehearsals.

This gave me time to think more. Jasper told me that Bella was feeling extra turbulent and nervous but it couldn't compare with the anxiety and terror that I was feeling.

I said that I would give her all the time she needed. But the uncertainty was eating me up inside. This was truly excruciating.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath for a long time and maintaining a rigid pose as well when Emmett clapped my back all of a sudden.

"Breathe man. I know it's awkward for you but Bella's a good person. She won't want to make anyone, especially you feel uncomfortable. She'll answer you soon." Emmett murmured.

Jasper nodded, "Em's right. Don't worry. I could genuinely feel that she's grown to love us. And she knows that all of us think of her as part of this family. There's a good chance that she'll join us. Only, it still depends on how she feels for you."

I sighed, "Thanks guys. I just really want her to feel the same…"

"We'll find out sooner or later but right now let's taxi!" Emmett bellowed.

We arrived at the pub and found out that Bella was the first performer. She would sing three songs as we were told.

We all waited anxiously – well, me more than the others as she got up on stage. When she did she again mesmerized me. She was ephemeral!

Her hair was like that of when we crashed the Ritz party yesterday, which I liked very much. It made her look so alluring and sultry. She was wearing an off shoulder azure structured short gown and silver pumps.

I watched as she took her place behind the piano and leaned into the microphone then said words that made me madly nervous beyond comparison and comprehension.

"I promised someone I would give an answer as soon as possible." She looked at me and smiled. "These three songs I wrote just now should be able to…" she said in her lilting voice.

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long_

_I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

She. Felt. The Same. Way. I was processing all that she sang. _SHE felt the same way! _I knew I was grinning like an idiot but I don't care…I can't even…

It took all I had not to leap on stage and kiss her.

When the song ended, she looked at me and smiled. Then she started singing her next song.

_This could have been just another day  
But instead we're standing here  
No need for words, it's all been said  
in the way you hold me near _

_I was alone on this journey  
You came along to comfort me  
Everything I want in life is right here _

_  
'cuz  
This is not your ordinary  
no ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough  
to fall so deep in love  
This is not your ordinary  
no ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
Made everything right again  
with your extraordinary love _

_I get so weak  
when you look at me  
I get lost inside your eyes  
sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
but you're here before my weary eyes  
you brought joy to my world  
set me so free  
I want you to understand  
you are every breath that I breathe_

_From the very first time that we kissed  
I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all_

_From this day on, remember this:  
That you're the only one that I adore  
Can't we make this last forever  
This can't be a dream  
'cause it feels so good to me _

_so good to me_

On her last song, she pleaded her case. She was still afraid of losing us. But I would make sure that it wouldn't happen.

'_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?  
If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
? Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again_

_Oh Oh Ohhhhh_

_How many really know what love is?  
No you never will  
Do you know until you lose it_

_That it's everything that we are looking for  
When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
?Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

_So everytime you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
(can you do that for me baby)  
Every time you touch me  
(see we don't really know)  
Touch me like this is the last time  
(see everyday we never know)  
Promise that you'll love me  
(I want you to promise me)  
Love me like you'll never see me again  
(like you?ll never see me again)_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh'_

As soon as she finished, I stood up and went to her as Alice produced a bouquet of blue roses from nowhere. I stood in front of her and gave her the flowers and smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you Edward. I'm sorry it took a long – " she said but I cut her off by grabbing her and kissing her. I held her tight and felt ecstatic as she hugged and kissed me back, her hands on my hair.

As we kissed, I didn't want to break apart. As her lips molded with mine, as I felt her cool breathe on my mouth, her hands around me, this heavenly moment, I had to break it up as people were cheering loudly and hooting.

When we broke apart, we just gazed at each other. "I love you so much Bella…"

"I love you too…"

"OKAY! Okay you two off you go. There's a line of performers to sing more of Bella's songs. Go dance, go get a room but now shoo!" Mt. White shooed us off stage and we laughed.

I took her hand in mine and we went to my family. Our family now. They congratulated us. "It's about time!" Alice squeaked.

"Okay everybody, _Dashboard Confessionals is here!" _

As the band was playing I took Bella to the middle of the dance floor and held her tight. I know that there were a lot to worry about but right now was our moment.

**The rest can wait.**

_We watch the season  
Pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only  
Grand farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight_

_And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all Will  
sleep well  
sleep well  
Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are of the best one  
Of the best ones  
And we all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my heart_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEND OF PART Ixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**AN: All right! Part I is finished but there are still tons of questions to be answered. School is starting, and being a college junior, i'm not sure how often i can update. My sched is 7-7 almost every freaking day! The sequel's title is: Silent Reverie. Here you'll find the answers to Bella's missing three years and then some.**

**Watch out as the Volturi make an appearance. And someone very close to Bella, someone she thought she lost comes back but is it for the good or the bad? What really happened in the forest? Was Bella being watched? By who then?**

**And what about the freakin' island trip??**

**Hope you loved the story. Watch out for Silent Reverie! Thanks for reading. **

**The songs here aren't mine nor Bella's (as pretended to be in the story) but here's the list in order:**

**Head over Feet by Alanis Morissette**

**No Ordinary Love by Jennifer Love Hewitt**

**Like you'll Never See Me Again by Alicia Keys**

**Stolen by Dashboard Confessionals **

**Margaux**


	20. SEQUEL

Sequel!

Dear readers,

Just in case that you missed the sequel, it's been up for quite some time and is nearing the end. The title is "Silent Reverie." Just check out my profile. Please read and review and I promise to write and update more often. Thank you.

P.S. If you love JasperxBella pairups, I also have one. Read my oneshot "Say All I Need" then proceed to the sequel which is "Just Say" It's finished.

Oscillation Avoider,

Margaux


	21. FINALE

**FINALE**

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**The last installment of this three-part saga of mine is finally published! For those who haven't read the sequel, it's complete already. It's Silent Reverie.**

**For those who've read Silent Reverie then go ahead and proceed to ENDLESS (originally planned to be called Black Silent Lilies). **

**All stories are on my profile. Check them out. =)**

**Please and thank you!**

**Much love,**

**Margaux**

**And now here's the prologue to ENDLESS.**

**Prologue**

_I dusted off as gingerly as I could the yellowed out dusty parchments that were hundred almost thousands of years old. It was amazing they survived that long. I believe that if a mortal's warm moist hands touch this, this would crumble. What amazed me more is that there was already a civilization as advanced as this before that they could make such detailed chronicles._

_Here I was in the middle of the tower of history in foreign territory, zooming past hundreds and hundreds of parchments and maps with only the solace of the bright full moon. Candles or any light source in here would dry up the ancient papers._

_I had to rely on my sharp vision and the moonlight, the only light source allowed. Daylight was out of the question. I was also alone. Minimal almost zero contact was needed for the preservation of the documents._

_It's futile. I was ready to quit when I saw inserted in the bindings of an old book a tiny slip of paper that read:_

"_It has been spoken that he, a mortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted immortality,_

_Yet it has not been spoken nor has it not been not spoken that she, an immortal that drinketh from the fountain of life shall be granted mortality." _

_I flipped the back of the paper and started committing the codes and tiny map to memory. Then I breathed on the paper and it turned icy cold and I walked over near the door and dropped the ice slate and watched it shatter. I instantly wiped the melting ice before it hit any other paper._

_And with a final fleeting look at the tower, I bowed my head and made my way out and closed my eyes._

No one can ever see that slip of paper ever again.


	22. love

Hello everyone!

My story "Just Say" was nomitated by an angel somewhere out there at the The Indies Twific Awards for Best Use of Music as Inspiration Complete. Please do vote for me if you love this story. Thanks!!! And super love to whoever nominated me. I super appreciate it. :)

www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com

Much Love,

Margaux


	23. HELP MAKE A DIFFERENCE

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for not being able to update my stories. Being a college senior is hard and we had numerous consecutive sleepless nights doing our research work. Our proposed study would be the effect of humor therapy on young adult cancer patients. It's really eaten up most of our time and add to this would be my on-the-job training in a guidance and counseling department (100 hours). And now, here in the Philippines, we are facing a crisis recently, which is the onslaught of the typhoon Ketsana (local name Ondoy). We were among the fortunate yet affected ones. And now we're busy with helping our friends, classmates, schoolmates, family, and other people. Our school is busy organizing relief centers and donation drives. Being one of the student leaders, I'm doing my part by spreading the word getting contacts outside (I wasn't allowed to go out so sending donations and information dissemination is all I could do for now. As soon as I get the go signal, I'll try to run over our university and help.)**

**If you want to help, I've posted links and contact number you can go use on my twitter account. Follow me at margz29 (twitter account link is also on my homepage). Help no matter how small is greatly appreciated. Just by spreading the news, you're already contributing a lot.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon… and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Much love,**

**Margaux**


	24. Plagriasm

Dear readers,

The main reason why I'm not updating my stories is because of my undergraduate research work that, you've guessed it, takes half a year to do. Our oral defense is on the 18th and my team and I are rigorously preparing for that. Another are my applications to Med schools. I still have an interview and a test to take. Plus, I also have a publication to take care of where I'm still part of the editorial board (executive). So the plate's full. Bearwith me, After the defense I will continue my story.

Though I also have one good reason why not. Why? On January 25th, ysar sent me a message here in ff telling me that I was a victim of plagiarism. Someone reuploaded the entirety of "Just Say" and took credit for it. She even changed the title to "Jasper and Bella." Rest assured, because of ysar's help, the matter has been reported and dealt with. The story was taken down just this week by the administrator of the site. The story by the way, was uploaded on watpad. An ebook community. So I don't know how many "Jasper and Bella" ebook had been downloaded completely violating my intellectual property. I wouldn't have minded if I was credited or the alleged "author" informed me. The violator has been there since August so my story was probably there since last year and it was only now that I found out thanks to ysar. If it wasn't for ysar, then...

It's just really disheartening. I'm not her only victim. She took credit for almost a dozen stories. I just wanted you all to know. I'm still shaken by what happened. It's not flattering. It's wrong. We'll see after my defense if I can recover a bit. That violator ruined ff for me. I'm sorry.

Anyways, I'll really try if you guys are still with me. For those who are waiting for the continuation of Parachutes, the epilogue of Silence, the Loudest Sound, and the next chapter on iWish, if you really want to, I'll continue but not right now. Give me time. Thank you.

Margaux


End file.
